


Fun Won't Last Forever - Love Might

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sergio gets called up for La Roja for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody :)  
> This my first ever Sernando fanfic, so kinda nervous about it.. So please bear over with me.
> 
> And English isn't my first language, so there might be mistakes in there.

**_March 2005_ **

It's 2005 and Sergio's first call up for Spain's senior national team. He is nervous as hell. He doesn't really know anyone here. Sure he played against some of them in the league, but that doesn't mean that he knows them.

 

But all this is not the biggest reason for his nervousness. No, he has a huge crush on one of the players there. A curtain Fernando Torres. Atletico's wonder boy and captain. And double goal scorer in the Atletico vs. Sevilla game 2 weeks ago.

 

Sergio walks into the locker room and looks around, he sees players that he knows from the meeting in premier division. He keeps looking around, until his eyes lands on that one person he was hoping would be there; Fernando Torres.

  
Fernando is chatting and laughing with some of the other players, probably from Atletico. He looks so happy and carefree, that Sergio longs to laugh with him.

 

Fernando must have felt eyes on him, because he looks up a bit confused, he makes eye contact with Sergio. Sergio quickly looks down and away. He can feel a blush creep from his neck to his cheeks. He tries to keep his head down, so that he won't have to look at Fernando, but he finds that he needs to look up so that he can find his locker.

He looks up and finds that the only free locker is the one next to Fernando's. Sergio hesitates to move forward, but soon realise that he need to change into his training gear, if he doesn't want to miss his first training with La Roja.

 

He walks to the locker and puts his belonging inside. He keeps his eyes straight forward the whole time, well that's until he hears a voice next to him.

 

"Ramos, right?"

 

Sergio looks up and sees Fernando Torres smiling at _him_. Sergio can't find any words, so he just nods.

 

"I'm Fernando Torres. I think we played against each other not all that long ago" Fernando says, sounding so casually, that it makes Sergio relax a bit.

 

"Sergio. Yeah we did. You scored 2 goal against us" Sergio mumbles.

 

"Ahh yes, that's right." Fernando says. "Well, welcome to La Roja" he stretches his hand out for Sergio to shake.

 

"Thanks" Sergio says, think it's a bit odd that Fernando acts so captain-like here as well, because Sergio know that he isn't the captain here.

 

"Better hurry up, it's never good to be late. And differently not for your first training" Fernando says, before he stands up and walks to the door. He turns one more time to give Sergio another smile and then he's gone.  
  
Sergio realises that he is the only one left in the room and hurries out of there. He steps unto the grass at Las Rozas for the first time.

 

*

Sergio stands like an outcast of the group of players, while the others stands close to each other. He feels a bit left out and thinks that maybe it was a mistake to think that he would just fit right in, like he always does. Maybe he should just call it quits and leave.

 

He is pulled from his thoughts when the coach says his name.

 

"Ramos, you will train with Torres today" He says.

 

Sergio looks up and sees Torres smile grow wider. Sergio blushes once again and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to make a new friend today after all.

 

Fernando walks toward Sergio. He stops right in front of him. He just looks at him, then he takes Sergio's hand and drags him towards the bag with all the footballs. He only lets go when they reach the bag. Fernando takes a ball and places it on the ground, just before Sergio' feet.

 

"Now, let's get going" Fernando tells him, before he runs to the other side of the pitch. He looks over his shoulder, looking after Sergio.

 

"Come on.. We don't have all day" He yells at Sergio.

 

Sergio moves towards Fernando, whom is now standing still at the other side. Sergio starts running a bit. He reaches Fernando within a minute and he stops, waits for instructions.

 

Fernando looks over at the coach, waits as well. The coach tells them that they need to pass the ball back and forth, and then try to take it away from each other.

 

Fernando starts passing the ball to Sergio, who passes it back to him. All of sudden Fernando runs, ball at his feet and it takes Sergio a couple of seconds to realise that he has to get the ball away from Fernando. So he chases after him, he can't really catch up with Fernando, he is simply too fast. But he does the best he can, and at the other end of the pitch, he manages to catch Fernando when he tries to turn around to run the other way. Sergio steals the ball from him  and sets off towards the other end. But once again, Fernando is faster than him. Sergio know that he is stronger than Fernando, so he pushes him out of the way. Fernando manages to stay at his feet, but now he is even more determined to get ball from Sergio. When Fernando catches up with Sergio again, he puts his foot over the ball and that makes Sergio stumble, which causes him to grab a hold of Fernando shirt, so as he falls he brings Fernando with him.

 

Fernando lands on top of Sergio but he doesn't move off of him right away, he stays and locks eyes with Sergio again. A wide grin spread on his face.  He keeps looking into Sergio's eyes. Sergio sees his tongue slip out of his mouth, just for a second, to lick his lips, and Sergio is transfixed. He can't look away.  Is Fernando aware of his actions or is he just so carefree?

 

Fernando leans into him and whispers into his ear, his lips so close to Sergio's ear.

 

"Well, that didn't really go as planned,  but at least I got to bring you off your feet" Fernando ends his talk with a small lick to Sergio's earlobe, or maybe Sergio just imagined that.

 

Fernando breaks his thoughts as he gets up, he once again takes Sergio's hand and lifts him up.  He is still smiling and Sergio blushes like a school girl. He has the worst crush on Fernando.

 

The coach tells them that it's time for a training match, and Sergio prays to God that he will be on the opposite team of Fernando. He really want to be able to get close to him again.  The coach tells them the teams and Sergio gets his wish. He thanks the higher powers for that.

 

The match starts and it feels like Fernando is on the ball the whole time, he is everywhere and Sergio is having a hard time keeping up with him, and that annoys him a little. He keeps running after Fernando and he launches himself at him in an attempt to get the ball, but it leaves Fernando's feet right before Sergio makes contact.

So once again he finds himself underneath Fernando and once again Torres is grinning down at him.

 

Fernando leans in and whispers to him.

 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you did that on purpose" He then smirks at Sergio, gets up and leave to go back to his place. Sergio doesn't really know how to react to the things Fernando does to him.  So he gets up and goes back to his place as well. He is determined to not let Fernando past him again. So the very moment he sees that the ball is going towards Fernando, he sprints towards it and this time he get his foot to it first, right before Fernando.

He turns the game around and now he is the one racing towards the other team's goal. He runs and runs until he is within reach of the goal. He is about to kick, when he sees a flash bright yellow, he is fast enough to pass the ball to a team mate, who sends it into the goal, but Sergio is once again on the ground, Fernando is standing over him with a bit of concern written over his beautiful face.

 

"Are you okay?" He asks.

 

"Sure, but that tackle was a bit late, don't you think?" Sergio asks him.

 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Tackles isn't really my best aspect" He apologies.

 

They both throw themselves into the game. Fernando's team wins, which is frustrating to Sergio. Once again Fernando's side is the better side.

 

The coach tells them that they'll call it a day. It's only first day and they need to relax a bit and get to know each other.

 

Sergio watch Fernando walk off the pitch, chatting with his team mates and it makes Sergio want to be Fernando's team mate as well. But for now he'll just have to trail behind once more.

 

He walks into the locker room and sees most of the players are already undressed and walking into the showers. Sergio goes to his locker and sits on the bench, pulling of his boots, socks and shirt. He hesitates a bit when he has to take of his shorts, never really that comfortable with the nakedness of his team mates or with his own. He pulls out his towel, wrapping it around himself before taking off his shorts and boxers. He looks over at Fernando's locker, only to see that he is missing.

 

Sergio takes a deep breath and walks into the showers as well. He stops when he comes inside, the room is steamy and he can't really see all that much, but he notice that it's full and that he'll have to wait, which isn't exactly good; problem is that he's pretty sure that he's gay, at least bi, but he can't really let the others know that, not yet. So this is not the best scenario for him.

 

One of his team mates walks past him, puts a hand on his shoulder and tell him that the shower is free for him now. Sergio walks over and into the shower, turns on the water. He walks in under the spray and let's it warm up his sore muscles. He dips his head under the water as well. It feels really good to let it wash away all his thoughts.

He tilts he head into the water, then back down again. He moves so that the water is running down his back. He opens his eyes, only to regret it the next second. On the other side the room, right in front of him he sees the backside of one of the other players. He lets his eyes trail the beautiful body from top to toe. He tilts his head a bit and doesn't even realise that he is licking his lips. He keeps looking, trying to figure out who this beautiful man is.  He start to analyse the arms, legs, torso and head. The hair is shaved on both sides of the head, on top it's longer, just long enough for it to make a mohawk. That's when it hits him, he know who this man is. It's Torres.

Sergio hastily turns to face the wall again and lowers his head. He then, in fear, realises that he's half hard already.

 

"Damn" he mumble to himself. "Get a grip" He closes his eyes and tries to think of something bad, but he can't get the image out of his head. He truly like the sight of Fernando. He is just God's gift to men....

 

His trail of thoughts is cut short when he feels someone right behind him. He tries to stay calm and breath evenly, but damn it's hard.

 

"Checking me out, are we, Ramos?" Is moaned right into his right ear.

 

Fernando, of course, who else...

 

Sergio swallows, tries once again to breath evenly. He shakes his head, but doesn't turn around, in fear of what he might do to Fernando if he does.

 

"No? Hmm, that's too bad" Fernando says.

 

And then as fast as he was there, he is gone again. Sergio let's out the breath that he didn't know that he had been holding. He slides his hands over his face. He really needs to get a grip, if he doesn't want the whole team to know that he's kinda into men.

 

It's not like he has been with any men, not yet, but he knows that he finds them very attractive, more than any woman. He finds cock more fascinating than a vagina, he really wants to find out what a cock would feel like in his hand, in his mouth and inside him. He is curious and has been thinking about what it would feel like to be with a man for a long time.

Sergio shakes his head and shut of the water before stepping out of the shower and into the locker room.

 

Most of the team is already dressed when he gets out. He stops in front of his locker and starts to find his clothes. He then dries off and puts on his shirts first, just to cover himself up a bit.

He then pull on his boxers, feeling a bit better now that he know that he's cover a little bit.

 

He finishes and sees that the only one that is left there is a guy that he doesn't know. So Sergio grabs his bag and leaves the room. He walks to the lobby of the place where they are staying.

  
The coach is now telling them, that they'll have to share a room with another player. Sergio is caught between wanting and not wanting to share with Fernando. He would be happy if he had to share with him, but other hand, it might not be a good idea.

 

"Ramos" the coach calls "You'll be sharing with Torres" 

 

Sergio looks over and sees Fernando smiling, no, smirking at him. Sergio tries to swallow the lump in his throat, which turns out not to be all that easy. He is frozen in his spot, can't move. Torres sees this and walks to the coach.

 

"Thank you, coach, you won't regret it" He tells him as he winks at Sergio.

 

"Are you coming, Ramos?" Fernando calls over his shoulder as he drags his suitcase along.

 

"Yes" Sergio mumbles and starts to drag his along as well.

 

They enter the room, it's pretty big and there is two beds in the bedroom. Sergio walks to the left side of the bedroom and puts his suitcase on the bed. He opens it and start to empty it contains out on the bed. He takes out his toilet bag and puts it in the bathroom.  When he comes into the bedroom again he sees Fernando spread out on the sofa. Sergio walks over and sits in the chair beside it.

 

Fernando turns his head and looks at Sergio, he doesn't say anything or move, he just lays there.

Then he lifts his arm, it had been dangling over the side, to put it under his head, still looking at Sergio.

 

"So what do you think of the team?" Fernando suddenly asks.

 

"I guess it's nice" Sergio answers, not really knowing what else to say.

 

"Do you find it hard to make friends here?" Fernando asks, while not looking  at Sergio.

 

"I guess" Sergio tells him "But it's only the first day, so it can only get better, I hope"

 

"If you want, I can be your friend, for now" Fernando tells him.

 

The _for now_ , kinda throws Sergio off and makes him wonder what Fernando's game really is.

 

"Yeah, that would be cool"

 

"Okay, then we are friends" Fernando answers. He then turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He closes his eyes and pretty much ignores Sergio, so he decides to go for a walk, to see what Las Rozas has to offer.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is rooming with Fernando... What can possible go wrong?

*

Sergio is walking around the premises when one of his team mates walks towards him. He notice that it's the captain, Raúl. The captain makes his way over to Sergio.

 

"Hola. How are you doing?" He asks.

 

"I'm doing okay" Sergio tells him, he doesn't want to show the captain that he's have a bit of a hard time to make it into this team.

 

"Is Torres giving you hell?" Raúl asks out of the blue.

 

Sergio is so surprised that he stops walking and can only stare at Raúl for a long time. So the captain decides to get the boy to talk again.

 

"Sorry for being so blunt, but I know that the kid is a bit rough around the edges and that he can be a bit of a bully at times as well. Just let me know if he is being to mean to you, okay?" He says as pats Sergio's shoulder, then he walks on, like they hadn't spoken at all.

 

Sergio is still standing in the same spot when another of his team mates makes his way over, and asks him to sit with him for a minute.

 

"Hi, I'm Iker" the guy says "I'm a goal keeper.. You are Sergio right?"

 

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Iker" Sergio says to him.

 

"So how do you like it here?" Iker asks.

 

"I like it a lot here, even thought is hard to make friends" Sergio admits.

 

"Ah I see. I'll be your friend then" Iker smiles at him, and Sergio smiles back.

 

"So I hear that you are staying with Fernando, how is that going?"

 

"Okay, I guess"

 

"He isn't mean to you or anything, right?" Iker asks him.

 

"Not really, he is.. I don't know" Sergio sighs.

 

"Awh don't worry, he is just trying to reel you up, don't let him get to you" Iker advises.

 

"Thank you Iker, really I mean it" Sergio says.

 

"You are so very welcome. So if you have any problem with Torres at all, then just come to me okay?"

 

"Sure" Sergio says, giving Iker a real smile.

 

"Okay, see you later" Iker get up and leaves. Sergio get up as well and walk back to his room.

 

*

When Sergio gets into their room, he finds that Fernando is fast asleep on the sofa. Sergio walks over and looks at the sleeping boy. He looks so peaceful and even more beautiful like this. Sergio wants to run his hand over Fernando face, but he doesn't want to get caught while doing that, so he moves into the bedroom and get on his bed. He turns on the TV, he puts it on mute, so that he doesn't disturb Fernando's sleep.

 

*

About an hour later Fernando wakes up. He sits up in the sofa looking around for a short moment. He get up and sees that Sergio is laying on his bed, sleeping. He walks over and looks at the boy. He's kinda hot, his fit body, strong arms and legs. Fernando thinks that maybe, just maybe, he could get what he wants from this pretty boy.

 

Fernando sits slowly on Sergio's bed, while he gently lets his hand move over Sergio's legs, thighs, stomach, chest and finally his face. He admires the strong features in Sergio's handsome face. This new boy is gorgeous. Fernando is somehow attracted to him, he just doesn't know why. If he ever got the chance to show the boy a good time, he would take it and run with it.

 

A knock on the door starlets him for a second and he's afraid that Sergio will wake up and see him right there next to him. But the boy stays silent.

 

Fernando get up and moves to the door, he pulls it open only to reveal Raúl and Iker on the other side. The moment the door is open enough that the two older players can pull him outside the room, they do. Fernando lets out a cry, but is silenced by a hand to his mouth.

 

"Shhh" says Raúl. Before he let's go of Fernando.

 

"What the hell guys, what was that for?"

 

"Don't mess with Sergio" Iker warns Fernando.

 

"Why would I mess with him?"

 

"Because we know you" Raúl and Iker stated at the same time.

 

"I won't guys, promise" Fernando says, while holding his hand to his heart. "But come on, that boy is not straight"

 

"What makes you say that?" questioned Iker.

 

"He is totally checking me out, both in and out of the showers" Fernando replied.

 

"Don't mess with him, Fernando.. Not like you did with the others" Raúl reprimanded.

 

"I won't, promise, but can I just figure out if he's into me or not?" He begged.

 

"Fine, but you leave him alone if he isn't, understood?" Iker said.

 

"Yes"

 

"Good then, goodnight Fernando"

 

"Night guys"

 

Fernando walks back into the room. He looks over at Sergio again. He is still sleeping, most have taken a lot out of him today, with all the new people, things and surrounding.

He walks over and takes his place at Sergio's side again. He really wants this beautiful boy.

 

Fernando senses that Sergio is about to wake up so he get off the bed and goes to his own. He lays down and stares at the TV, there is some lame show on, but he can't really do anything else at the moment.

Every now and then he sneaks a glance at Sergio, who is still sleeping, but not as heavy as before.

 

He watches as Sergio wakes up, blinking his eyes to get rid of the sleep for good. He see him turn his head towards him.

 

"Well hello sleeping beauty" Fernando purrs.

 

"Hi" Sergio mutters, making Fernando smile.

 

"Slept well?"

 

"Sure" Sergio tells him. "Was I dreaming or were you talking to someone?"

 

"That was just Iker and Raúl" Fernando tells him.

 

"Ah, what did they want?" Sergio asks.

 

"Uh, just the same old, same old"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Just told me to behave, like always" Fernando sighs.

 

"Why would they tell you that?" Sergio asks interested.

 

"Because I made a mistake a couple of times"

 

"What mistake?"

 

"Just played a bit too rough"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I came on to a couple of guys here, and the others weren't all that happy about that" Fernando tells him.

 

"Say what?" Sergio couldn't believe what he is hearing, is Fernando into guys, just like he himself is?

 

"Yeah"

 

"You're gay?" Sergio asks, eyes as wide as the get. The very moment he asks, he wants nothing more than to take the words back. He looks away, afraid what he might see in Fernando's eyes if he kept eye contact with him.

 

"I guess you could say that" Fernando shrugs. "What about you, are you into guys?" he asks Sergio.

 

"I don't really know, but I think so" Sergio says, while he can feel the blush spread to every part of his body.

 

"Really?" Fernando asks, half surprised that Sergio just told him that. "Do you like me?"

 

"Yeah, and I think so" Sergio says, while trying to hide under his blanket.

 

Sergio doesn't hear a reply from Fernando and he looks up from under the blanket and sees that Fernando is no longer in his bed. He is now standing right next to Sergio, looking down at him. He looks kinda intimidating when he is towering over Sergio like that, but at the same time he looks super sexy.

 

Fernando knees down by Sergio's side, he lets his eyes run over Sergio's face, then he leans even closer. Sergio can't really figure out what it is that he's trying to see, but he guess that it's okay, so he doesn't say anything.

 

Fernando leans even closer to Sergio, he licks his lips and Sergio follows his lead and does the same. Fernando keeps looking at him, first into his eyes then down to his lips, then up again, before he closes his eyes. Sergio's eyes widen when he feels Fernando's breath on his lips. Sergio is so close to whimpering when Fernando finally closes the last centimetres and places his lips, ever so softly, over Sergio's. There is nothing rushed about it, not anything sexual about it either. Their lips just press against each other softly.

 

It's Fernando who moves his lips first, just slowly placing small kisses onto Sergio's. He parts his lips just a tiny bit, just enough so that he'll be able tonibble at Sergio's lower lip. Sergio parts his lips as well when he feels Fernando nibbling at his lip. Fernando takes the opportunity to suck a little hard at Sergio's lower lip. Sergio moans, he feels so free and can't get enough of Fernando's kisses.

 

Sergio lets his right hand run into Fernando hair. It makes Fernando moan and moves so that he can crawl into Sergio's bed, Sergio moves over to give him space to lay down next to him.

Fernando all of sudden thrust his tongue into his mouth, which Sergio isn't used to, so he pulls back a little and Fernando looks down at Sergio concerned that maybe that was a step too far, at least for now. But then Sergio puts his hand in Fernando's hair and brings him back down. Fernando again lets his tongue slip past Sergio's lovely lips. This time he moves slower, taking his time. He has to make sure that it's in Sergio's tempo. He can't risk to move to fast with this amazing boy.

  
Sergio lets Fernando control the things for a bit longer before for he gains enough confidence that he himself let's his own tongue tangle with Fernando's. The kiss is getting hotter and hotter and Fernando feels bothered by his clothes, so he pulls back. When he does so Sergio whimpers at the loss of contact. He looks up at Fernando who has moved into a seated position.

 

"Do you mind if I take off my clothes?" He asks Sergio.

 

"No, not at all" Sergio says.

 

Fernando pull his shirt and shorts off, leaving himself in his boxers, he hesitates a bit, looks up at Sergio, whose eyes are near black. He silently asks Sergio if he should leave them on or take them off. Sergio looks into Fernando's eyes and gives him a shy smile, that tells Fernando that it all has to come off, so he pulls them down.

 

Sergio is now face to face with a half erected cock, and he has to swallow if his saliva shall not go everywhere. Fernando looks down at him with a predatorily look in his eyes, before he again leans in and kisses Sergio. He helps Sergio out of his clothes as well.

 

Both naked as the day they were born, they lay down again, but this time Fernando slips between Sergio's legs.

 

Sergio moans so loudly, that Fernando has to shut him up with a firm kiss. Sergio lets his leg slide up Fernando's, before wrapping them around his waist. It just feels so right to have Fernando there with him. They don't really move or anything, neither is trying to thrust or add any friction to their little play. They simply just cling to each other. They keep kissing for a long time, before Fernando moves back a bit, he looks down at Sergio with a huge smile on his face.

 

"You are so beautiful" He tells Sergio, and Sergio has to look away, because that is the words that he really wanted to hear coming from Fernando's lips.

 

"Thank you and so are you" He tells him shyly.

 

Fernando leans down and kisses Sergio's lips once again, softly at first then harder, before once again adding tongue. When he's pretty sure that Sergio won't run off, he start to move he hips, just a little bit, make sure that it's not enough to scare Sergio off. Sergio has to stop the kiss because he need to let his head fall back into the pillow below him. He breaths faster and faster, he moans and says Fernando's name over and over again. Fernando take the chance to lick and bite at Sergio's neck, which only makes Sergio groan even harder. Fernando adds more pressure on his hips, making sure the his cock glides along Sergio's with each move he makes. He puts his hand over Sergio's mouth at the same time that he bites down on his shoulder, marking him. Sergio screams, but it's muffled by Fernando's hand and his left hand dig into Fernando shoulder blade.

Fernando release his mouth for Sergio's shoulder and his hand from his mouth, then he lets his tongue slide over the mark that he left on Sergio.

 

Fernando starts moving faster, closing in on his orgasm, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach. It won't be long before he reach the edge and then tip over it.

He presses even harder down on Sergio and grounds himself there and lets his hips do all the work. He needs Sergio to let go first, he has to. So he plants his lips on Sergio's again and switches between licking and biting him. Sergio moans even more and mutters a breathless 'close' before he lets himself go. He feels his orgasm rush through him just before he lets go and spill himself all over their stomachs and crotch's.  
Feeling Sergio's orgasm in-between them Fernando lets himself finish as well. He comes while panting into Sergio's mouth.

 

Fernando drops onto Sergio, who has gone boneless underneath him. They lays there for some time, trying  to catch their breaths again, it's harder than usually for Fernando. He can't remember the last time sex, without penetration, was this good. Sergio was good. He knew that he had to have Sergio again, he can't let a boy like him get away, not already.


	3. Morning After

Fernando wakes up, he feels all warm and cosy, but he doesn't understand why so he tries to move. He finds that he can't, so he opens his eyes and come face to face with Sergio.

 

The memories from the night before comes back to him and he can't stop the smirk that appears on his face. He had the boy the night before. New trophy for him.  

 

He leans down and places a kiss on Sergio's warm lips, just wanting to see what Sergio's reaction will be. At first nothing happens, so he goes in for a second kiss, just a tad harder.

This time Sergio responses, moving his lips, before slowly opening his eyes.

 

They stay like this for a minute or two, just looking at each other, kissing each other and it's actually  fairly nice.

When they break apart, it's only because they need to breath.

 

"Morning" Fernando says.

 

"Good morning to you too" Sergio answers back softly.

 

They stay tangled up for a good ten minutes before Fernando moves. He gets out of Sergio's bed. He starts to put on his clothes on again. Then he moves towards the door before looking over his shoulder, giving Sergio a rather bored stare.

 

"You should get dressed or you'll be late for breakfast" He stated coldly before grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

And then he was gone.

 

Sergio sat up in the bed, confused about what had just happened. He took his boxer, putting them on before getting dressed in his new training gear. After he puts on his shoes, with shaking fingers, he walks out the door and heads out to find the breakfast area.

 

*

Sergio goes into the room and sees Fernando with his Atleti teammates. He doesn't even spare a look at Sergio, which makes him wonder even more.

 

"Sergio, over here"

 

Sergio turns and sees Iker waving at him, so he decides to let Fernando be for now and sits with Iker and Raúl.

 

As he arrives Iker pulls out a chair for him. Sergio grabs it sits with the two older players.

Iker gives him a funny look, Raúl a sympatric one.

 

"Are you okay, Sergio?" Iker questions.

 

Sergio turns his head and looks in the direction of Fernando, who hasn't even acknowledge his presents yet, he just keeps chatting and laughing with his teammates. Sergio turns back to face the table. He lowers his head, so that Iker and Raúl won't see the shame dancing in his eyes.

 

"No, I mean, yes, I'm fine, nothing's wrong" Sergio whispers.

 

Iker, upon seeing Sergio like this, lifts his hand to Sergio's face. He slowly touches his face with a soft hand. It startles Sergio, who's head rises and he looks into the face of Iker.

Iker looks worried, and he doesn't like that, so he tries to give him a big smile, but it comes out more like a half grimace.

 

"You don't look fine to me" Iker states "Did something happen with Torres?"

 

"N-no" Sergio stutters. "Nothing happened"  Sergio moves away from Iker's hand.

 

Raúl, who has calmly been watching Sergio and Iker, moves in his chair, turning to Sergio. He looks at the young boy and wishes that Fernando had not played games with him, not on his first day here.

 

"Sergio" He says. "What did he do?" He asks slowly, like Sergio is a four year old kid.

 

Sergio once again look down at the table, he doesn't want to admit that he got played by the older boy. He is so very stupid to think that Fernando wanted him the way Sergio did him. He is so ashamed of the things that he did the night before, he can't really think about having to face Fernando again. He once again wishes that he had never been called up, wishes that this had never happened.

 

"Nothing Raúl, really" Sergio assures him "Can I go? I'm not feeling well" He explains.

 

"Sure, go ahead. I'll come and check on you in an hour or so, okay?" Raúl says.

 

"Yeah, thanks" Sergio says as he gets up from his chair, excuses himself before leaving the dining room. 

 

As he walks past Fernando table on the way out, the older player looks up at him, confused to why the other player is leaving without eating his breakfast.

 

Fernando is about to get up when a strong hand grips his shoulder, keeping him in place. He freezes for a second before turning his head to look over his right shoulder and sees Raúl standing there.

 

"What's up captain?" He asks innocently, before flashing Raúl a wide grin.

 

"You know very well what, Fernando. Come with me, please?" The captain replies before letting go of the younger players shoulder. He moves into the lounge where he sits in one of the armchairs there. He waits for Fernando to join him.

 

A minute later Fernando walks out with Iker trailing after him. He doesn't understand what's going on here.

 

"What is wrong?" Fernando asks the moment his is seated, when he doesn't get an answer, he ads "Is Sergio okay?"

 

"You worry about the boy _now_ Fernando?" Iker hisses, which makes Fernando move away from him.

 

"Yes, of cause, he's my teammate and he just left without eating breakfast. Is he sick?" He asks.

 

"Yes, he sick with shame of something _you_ did to him" Raúl tells him.

 

"Me? I didn't do anything" Fernando responds.

 

"Oh you didn't?"

 

"NO, I didn't do anything" He snaps at his captain.

 

"Then why is Sergio so upset? He was fine yesterday" Iker tells him.

 

"I told you, I don't know anything" He yells at them.

 

The outburst makes the older players stop and stare at him with eyebrows raised. It's very rare that Fernando loses his temper, so it shocks them a bit. They wait for him to calm down again before trying again, this time not walking on eggshells. Straight to the point, not beating around the bush.

 

"Did you sleep with him, Fernando?" Raúl asks gently this time.

 

Fernando can't do anything but look at him for at good two minutes, before he swallow and then lowers his head, finding his shoes very interesting for a moment.

 

"Fernando, I asked you a question" He reminds him "Did you sleep with Sergio?"

 

Fernando once again, won't look at them. He knows that if he does, they will most likely yell at him again and tell him off. So he settles with biting his nails and looking at the floor.

 

"Did you?" Iker yells at him, losing his patience with Fernando faster than usually.

 

"Iker, please, could you go and see if Sergio is any better now" Raúl interrupts him. Iker looks at him and looks like his about to say sometime, but changes his mind and with a nod he turns around and moves to the stairs.

 

Raúl wait till Iker is out of sight before again turning to Fernando, who is starting to look even more uncomfortable. He gives him a stern look before asking the same question once more.

And when Fernando still won't answer, he moves to kneel in front of the boy, lifting his head. He is hoping to see something in his eyes that will tell him what's going on.

 

"Fernando, I just need to know, okay?"

 

Fernando looks at him guilt written all over his young face. He looks so sorry that it almost hurts Raúl that he has to reprimand him. Fernando nods once and seems to shrink in chair.

 

"Why? Fernando, I told you to stay away from him"

 

"Well I didn't really have sex with him" Fernando tells his captain.

 

"What do you mean? Did you have sex or not?" Raúl asks confused.

 

"Well.. Argh, I guess, but not really" Fernando tries to explain it without using the words.

 

"Fernando, what. did. the. two. of. you. do?"

 

"Well we.. We were naked and kissed and touched each other"

 

"And?"

 

"We lay on the bed together"

 

"Fernando, quit the bull shit, did you have sex with him?"

 

"Define having sex"

 

"Did you fuck him?"

 

"No, I didn't fuck him" Fernando tells him.

 

Raúl looks at him, sceptic if Fernando was telling the truth or not. He finds that it's a serious look on Fernando's face.

 

"You didn't?" Raúl asked surprised.

 

"No. We just grind against each other and came together" He tells his captain, feeling like a small child, telling his father that he did something that he knew wasn't all that good.

 

*

Sergio is laying on the bed, tries to think things through. Maybe he read Fernando wrong and that he only wanted a one nights with him. Maybe he was playing him after all. Or maybe he was just too shy to address what they did the night before. Or maybe...   

 

A knock on the door broke his thoughts, he looked towards the door when it opened to reveal Iker. Seeing him only coursed Sergio to turn onto his stomach.

 

Iker moved farther into the room after closing the door, he saw Sergio laying on the bed. Looking at the boy, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't deserve to be played like that. Stupid Torres, why does he always have to play with the new boys.

 

"Sergio, are you okay? Wanna talk?" Iker asks.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sure, what do you want to talk about?" He asks.

 

"What happened between you and Torres last night?" He questions.

 

Sergio looks at him shortly before nodding his head. He didn't feel like talking about it, but he had to face Fernando again soon. So he figures that Iker is as good as anyone to talk to, so he sits up and stares at his hands.

He takes a deep breath before turning to Iker, lifting his eyes and starts talking.

 

"I truth thought that he liked me, he made me feel like I was important" He stops, feeling dumb for believing what Fernando had said to him the night before.

 

"He's good at that" Iker states. "So again, did something happen?"

 

Sergio looks down again, still very ashamed that he let Fernando play him like that and that his feeling was never going to be returned by the other footballer.

 

"He asked me if I liked him and I said yes and then he kissed me" Sergio whispers. "And then he asked if it was okay that he got naked and I said yes to that as well"

 

Sergio quiets down for awhile, thinking about the night. It was still making him feel all happy and fluffy inside.

 

When Sergio doesn't say anything for about five minutes Iker lifts his face and smiles at him.

 

"Did you do anything else?"

 

"Yes, we.. We tangled up on the bed and he kissed me again before we kind of ehm.. uh" Sergio stumbles over his words, he can't really say what they did, so he stops and bits his lip, he's never really been good with words and especially not when he has to talk about sex.

 

"Did he fuck you?" Iker as bluntly, making Sergio look up at him again, before shaking his head.

 

"No, he didn't.. We didn't do that" Sergio answer while a blush spreads on his whole body, make him feel likes burning up from the inside.

 

"Wow, so he took it slow with you"

 

"What do you mean?" Sergio questions.

 

"He always, _always_ fucks the new guy within the first couple of hours, never just grind against them" Iker tells him.

 

The new information makes Sergio feel a bit better, maybe he does mean something to Fernando anyway.

 

Iker is still looking at him, he sees that Sergio seems a bit better now, so he gets up.

 

"So you're gonna be okay?" He asks, just to make sure that the younger player is fine on his own.

 

"Yeah, you can go. I'll see you at training then"

 

Iker start to walk towards the door when it opens, only to expose Fernando outside it. Iker walk to him and claps his shoulder before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

 

"Don't mess with Sergio" He hisses at him, then he leans back and gives Fernando a smile before turning to Sergio one last time giving him a smile and a wink. Then he leaves and closes the door behind him, leaving Fernando and Sergio alone.

 

Fernando keeps standing by the door, not really knowing what to do. He doesn't know what happened earlier, what made Iker and Raúl so angry with him. He has been going thought the whole morning, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He can't come up with anything. He know that he has to talk to Sergio about it, but doesn't really know how to start.

 

Sergio is still on the bed keeping his eyes down, he can't make eye contact with Fernando, it's simply too hard and too scary. He wants to, because he needs to know if what happened last night was a mistake or if there was something between them. He still feels like what they did last night meant something to both of them, but then again he doesn't really know Fernando yet, so maybe sex had not been the best way to go, but what happened, happened.

 

Sergio is getting tired of the silence and he looks up to see Fernando still standing by the door, he hasn't moved at all. He looks nervous and he is biting his nails.

 

"You do know that biting nails is a very bad habit, right?" He asks him, making him focus his gaze at Sergio.

 

"Uhh, I guess" He says, looking even more like a 10-year old boy than a grown man. "Can I come and sit next to you?" He asks.

 

Sergio looks at him for a minute, trying to figure out where he is going with this.

He isn't sure that he want to be too close to Fernando, not so soon after what happened earlier, but they need to talk so he nods.

 

Fernando slowly makes his way over before sitting down on his bed, but still can't look at Sergio. He keeps looking at his hands for some time. He feels Sergio's eyes on him the whole time and he gathers enough courage to lift his eyes and meet Sergio's.

When their eyes meet, Sergio gives him a soft smile which makes Fernando relax a little.

 

"So" Sergio starts, but can't seem to go on from there.

 

"So?" Fernando asks.

 

"Okay, here we go" He says, more to himself than to Fernando. "Erm, what happened this morning?" He asks.

 

Fernando looks at him, confused about which of the events he is talking about. He doesn't say anything thought, he just wait for Sergio to talk.

 

"You know, why did you seem so cold towards me? Did I do something wrong, I just thought that after last night, you could have been nicer to me. Not just leaving me like that" He tells Fernando.

 

"I.. I wasn't cold-" Fernando start to defend his actions, but Sergio interrupts him.

 

"Yes, you were"

 

"No"

 

"Yes. First you kiss me and the next moment you brushes me off like it meant nothing to you"

 

Sergio can't look at him anymore, he feels the shame starting to burn on the inside of his chest again. So he didn't mean anything to the older man, at all. Fernando did what Iker and Raúl warned him that he might do.

 

"I didn't brush you off"

 

"Yes you did Fernando, you just told me to get dressed or I would be late and then you left!"

 

That silence both of them. They sit there on their beds, not really doing anything. Sergio is getting angry, because Fernando can't see the error of his actions and Fernando  is thinking that there could have been a better way to get Sergio out of bed in the morning.

 

"Sorry" Fernando whispers to Sergio "I didn't mean to brush you off. I'm just not that good with the morning after thingy" He explains.

 

Sergio looks over at him again, this time studying his face and body language, trying to figure out if he is telling the truth this time. He come to the conclusion that he might be.

 

"Do you mean it? That you're sorry?" He asks.

 

Fernando looks at him and Sergio is having a hard time resisting those damn puppy eyes that Fernando is so famous for. Fernando moves closer to the edge of his bed, towards Sergio's and he feels his heartbeat speed up again. He need to make Sergio see or feel how sorry he is. He leans even closer, keeping his eyes level with Sergio's. He slowly licks his bottom lip before biting it softly.

  
Sergio is transfixed again, he can't move away from the other man. He leans in as well tilting his head to the side, he moves a little to make more room for Fernando to lean into him.  

Next thing he knows is that his eyes close and then he feels Fernando's lips on his again.


	4. Let's Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio is teached a thing or two by Fernando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the looong wait, I guess I've had a little bit to much on hand :(
> 
> So to make up for it, this is chapter is about smut and fluff ;)

Fernando slides his arms around Sergio's neck, so that he can tuck him even closer. He tilts his head and slowly moves his tongue out to press it against Sergio's lips, hoping to make him open up for him. He wants to figure out what Sergio's mouth feels like.

 

Sergio, feeling Fernando's tongue trying to get access to his mouth, moans in the back of his throat before opening his lips to give Fernando access . He slowly moves his own tongue out to let it slide against Fernando's, it makes him shiver and he tries to move even closer to Fernando, trying to get a grip on Fernando hair so that he can get the upper hand on this.

 

Fernando smiles into the kiss, feeling how eager Sergio is for this to happen again. He starting to fear that he's getting a bit addicted to Sergio, but he can't tell the other boy that, not yet at least. He lets Sergio dominate this time, trying to make up for what happened this morning.

 

Sergio is moving to straddle Fernando's hips, so that they can be even closer to each other. He feels his groin press against Fernando's and it makes him feel warm and fussy. He likes the way Fernando feels against him. He can't get enough of the older boy. He won't say that he loves him, not just yet, but he like him a whole lot. He adores the older boy, the way he is, both on and off the pitch.

 

The kiss get's more and more heated and Sergio can hear that Fernando is starting to pant a little bit louder and his grip moves from Sergio's neck to his hips, once he finds them he starts to squeeze them, before moving even further landing on his ass, making Sergio break the kiss as he moans. He tilts his head backwards and Fernando take the opportunity to suck at Sergio's neck. He bits down only to let's go shortly after, wanting to know what kind of reaction he would get from Sergio. Sergio just moans even louder and the grasp he got on Fernando hair only tightens, so Fernando moves back in so that he can bite, suck and lick at Sergio's exposed skin. He finds the younger boy strangely addictive.

 

"Sergio?" Fernando asks, but Sergio doesn't react to it, he can't concentrate on the words when his groin is moving against Fernando, so Fernando decides to make him stop, just for a moment. He moves his hands to push at Sergio's hips, make the movement falter. Sergio tilts his head back up, so that he is face to face with Fernando again. The stop confuses him, because he doesn't want to stop, not now.

 

"Sergio?" Fernando asks again while looking at him.

 

"Yeah?" He answer back, scared that Fernando is going to push him away.

 

"Are you sure that you want this?" He asks.

 

"Yes, I want you so badly" He groans, closing his eyes while trying to move his hips again, but Fernando holds him still. Sergio looks at Fernando, the other boy is smiling at him and Sergio can feel his cock hard between his legs, so the other is clearly still in the mood, Sergio doesn't understand why he made him stop then. "What?" He asks.

 

"That wasn't what I asked you" He tells him simply.

 

"Oh, what was it then?"

 

"I asked if you were sure that wanted this" He gesture between them.

 

"Oh" Sergio let out a breath of relief. "Yes, I want this, very much" He answers before once again attaching his lips to Fernando, making the older boy smile into the kiss before letting go of Sergio's hips to let him move again.

 

Sergio moves his hips faster and faster on Fernando, he's sure that he could come at any moment now. He feels the blood rush from his head down to his lower abdomen. Fernando feels hot and bothered and he needs to get out of his clothes. He moves his hands to slide over Sergio's shirt.

 

"Can I?" Fernando asks. He doesn't get an vocal answer, only a nod.

 

Fernando grabs onto Sergio's shirt before pulling it up and over his head, leaving Sergio's bare chest before his eyes, making his mouth water, so he has to bite his lips to not drool all over the place. This boy is just so perfect and he really want to be with him again, he never wants to let go of Sergio again. Fernando slowly lifts his own shirt off and Sergio's hands immediately slide over his chest, moving lower and lower until he find Fernando's jeans. He makes eye contact with Fernando again, asking permission to open them, he get a nod from the older boy, so he lets his finger pop the button and he opens the zipper. Sergio let his finger dip into Fernando's boxer, gliding through the hairs there before he make contact with his cock. The contact makes Fernando moan and he shivers.

 

"Sergio, please" He begs. It makes Sergio grin and he moves his fingers further into the boxers.

 

"What, Fernando?" He asks as a smirk is making its way onto his handsome face.  

 

"Please take me" He whines, making Sergio harden even more. He wants nothing more, but the problem is that he doesn't know how to do this.

 

"I... I..." He starts unsure, but can't finish the though.

 

The lack of response make Fernando opens his eyes to look at Sergio. The boy looks so unsure and it makes Fernando nervous.

 

"What, Sergio?" He tries to urge the boys to finish the sentence. He slowly move his hand to the side of Sergio's face, while looks at the younger boy.

 

"I don't know how to do that" He tells him. He can feel a deep blush make its way onto his neck and face.

 

"Oh, I'll teach you if you want" He tells him.

 

Sergio looks deep into Fernando's eyes and he is surprised to see that he seems serious and eager to teach.

 

"I would like that" Sergio replies.

 

"Okay, first things first" Fernando tells him seriously.

 

"Clothes need to come off" He tells him as he gently moves Sergio away from him. They both get up and take it all off. Once naked, Sergio lets his eyes drift over Fernando perfect body, the long and muscular legs, the toned abs and beautiful chest, before ending at his angle-like face. He sees a smirk forming on it and he bites his lip. Fernando moves closer to Sergio again, before he raises his arm to slowly move his hand over Sergio's face and down his chest, his eyes follow his hand and lingers when he reaches Sergio's lower abs. He then lifts his eyes to Sergio's again before giving the other the most perfect smile. He moves his arm to wrap it around Sergio's waist, he drags Sergio close, so close that their breaths mingle. Sergio tilts his head and moves his lips to Fernando's, they stand there for five minutes just kissing. Fernando is the first to pull back. He take Sergio's hand and leads him back to the bed, he slowly manoeuvres back on it and Sergio has to follow since Fernando hasn't let go.

 

They are laying face to face for a short amount of time, touching each other, hands wandering all over the other.  

 

"Okay, Sergio. Reach into the drawer and take out the tube of lube there" Fernando instructs.

 

Sergio does as he's told and opens the drawer, feeling around until his hand connect with something that could only be a tube. He lift it out and drops in on the bed, waiting for the next instruction. In the time it took Sergio to find it, Fernando has moved to lay on his back.

 

"Now you're going to open it and squeeze some onto your fingers" Fernando tells him.

 

Sergio takes the tube and opens it with shaking fingers, he feels so nervous, but it doesn't seem to face Fernando. When he finally get it open, he press some of the contents onto his fingers and stops to wait for the next step.

 

"Then you move in between my legs and put a finger into me and you move it in and out until you think I'm ready for one more and you repeat that untill you think that I'll be ready for your cock" He tells him simply, but it still makes Sergio blush badly, he's kind of embarrassed that he has to be told what to do.

 

Sergio slowly moves between Fernando's legs and sits down there, he swallows as he slowly moves one finger to Fernando's tight hole. He can't figure out how his cock will fit in there at anytime, but he'll just have to listen to what Fernando just told him.

 

He has just carefully press the tip of his finger inside, when he hear Fernando suck in a deep breath, he pulls his finger out again, so fast that Fernando stops mid-breath. He gives Sergio a questioned look and Sergio is embarrassed again.

 

"Why did you stop?" Fernando asks.

 

"I... I thought I was hurting you" He tells the older boy.

 

"You didn't. It was good, keep going, please?" He pleads.

 

Sergio once again moves his finger to Fernando's hole and into it again. He feels Fernando tight wet heat swallow his finger and it feels so good, but he wonder if he'll ever last once he get to have his cock inside him.

 

He pushes that though away and moves his finger in and out a couple of times, each time feeling the pressure from the inside lessen and lessen. He thinks that Fernando must be ready for another, so he pulls out before pushing two inside him. He looks at Fernando this time and sees the older boy's head thrown back into the pillow below it and he's perfect neck exposed, he's breathing quickens and there is a thin layer of sweat slowly starting to spread from his chest down his stomach. Sergio, enjoying the picture before him start to speed up the thrusts of his fingers. Fernando feels loose again and he adds the third finger and now Fernando isn't just panting anymore, he moans and groans so loudly that Sergio believe that he can be heard all the way to the other end of the hall. He adds the forth finger and scissors them before pushing them in so far that he's knuckles deep into Fernando's hole. Fernando starts to move on his fingers, riding them faster and faster.

 

"Stop, Sergio stop or I'll come without having you inside me" He yells.

 

Sergio moves his fingers out of that tight ass and sits back, waiting for the next thing Fernando will tell him.

 

"Take the tube and apply some on your cock, then you get over here and put it in me"

 

"What about a condom?" Sergio asks.

 

Fernando looks at him, he eyes shining with lust and he's gasping for air.

 

"Are you comfortable not using one? I know I am bit of a slut, but it's been over 8 months since I've slept with anyone and I've been tested, I'm clean" He tells him.

 

Sergio looks at him with big eyes, the facts haven't reached his brain yet. Once they did he nods and moves to Fernando.

 

"Good, now put your cock into me, slowly thought"

 

Sergio slowly moves his cock to the hole and pushed the head in. He throws his head back, the heat is almost too much for him to bear, it's so overwhelming and oh so good. Fernando licks his lips as he tries to get air all the way down into his lungs, but it's harder than he would've thought, the feeling of Sergio inside him is so nice and good that he can't remember how he survived without sex for so long.

 

Sergio moves further in before moving his hands to each side of Fernando head. He gives one more push and he is totally buried inside Fernando. He toss his head back and let out a loud growl before he retreats from the heat surrounding him. He slowly moves in again, this time watching Fernando's face change from a painful expression to one of pleasure. Sergio moves in and out, trying to find a rhythm, after a few moment Fernando start to move with him and they find a perfect synchronized rhythm. Sergio pushes with all his might and he can feel himself nearing the bliss that will make the world disappear for a short moment. His thoughts is broken when Fernando screams from the top of his lungs, so Sergio stops moving in fear of hurting the other boy underneath him.

 

"NOOO, don't stop, please don't stop" Fernando screams.

 

"But I'm hurting you" Sergio tells him. This makes Fernando stop and look at him.

 

"No, you're not hurting me, you've just found that perfect spot inside me, keep doing that, it's amazing, please" He begs.

 

"Oh" Sergio said. He had heard that there is a spot inside a man that will make sex feels so much better and he has found it in Fernando. It makes him feel proud, so he returns to moving inside Fernando again.

 

"OH, yes Sergio, you're so good at this, keep going" Fernando moans.

 

It only makes Sergio move even faster and he hits the spot over and over again, making Fernando squirm underneath him. He feels Fernando tense before something wet and hot hits his stomach, it's all it take for Sergio to let go and spill his spunk inside the other boy. The only thing he sees is white and he can only hear the sound of rushing blood in his ears. He collapse onto Fernando as he tries to catch his breath again, he closes his eyes and just let all the feeling flowed through him.

 

Fernando runs his finger through Sergio's wet hair when he gets down from his high. He smiles to himself as Sergio sighs into Fernando shoulder. It tickles so Fernando laughs, which makes Sergio lift his head to look at him. He can't help but smile once he sees Fernando's sweet smile. Fernando tilts his head up and presses a lovingly kiss to Sergio's lips before laying back down an even bigger smile on his face.

 

Sergio can't help but laugh at the sight of the other so exhausted and happy. He can't believe that he just fucked Fernando Torres, his idol, his crush.

 

Fernando reaches up and wraps his arms around Sergio neck, before bringing him down again, placing a harder kiss on his lips before opening Sergio's mouth with his tongue again tangling with his, it feels good and makes Sergio long for more, but he doesn't think that he can't go again right now. He then remember that he's still inside Fernando, so he slowly pulls out of him. Fernando sigh into Sergio's mouth as his cock is pulled out of him. Sergio drops onto Fernando again, they  lay there for a moment, just kissing wet and slowly. Fernando fingers starts to roamer all over Sergio's upper body feeling him all over, as if it's the first time he touches him. The kiss slows down and they break apart.  Sergio smiles down at the man under him and Fernando returns it with a bright smile of his own. Sergio drops down beside Fernando and is almost asleep when he feels fingers move over his hand. He looks to his side and sees Fernando giving him a nervous grim as he lets his fingers move over Sergio's hand again. Sergio opens his hand and takes Fernando's before turning his head to the ceiling.

 

5 minutes later Sergio is fast asleep and Fernando is laying  there watching him.

 

"I love you" He whispers as he also falls asleep.


	5. Don't Pity Me - Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is having a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY for not updating for sooooo long :((  
> Anyway here it is, a new chapter :)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy :)

 

Sergio is woken up by the sound of a whimper next to him, it takes him a few minutes to brush of the sleep that still has a tight grip on him. He shakes his head shortly, but stops when another whimper is uttered. He turns his head and comes face to face with Fernando. He is still sleeping, but he doesn't look as peaceful as one would think.

 

"No, please no" Fernando half screams in his sleep.

 

Sergio looks at him, studying his face even closer, trying to figure out if he shall wake him up or let him sleep. He decides to let him sleep, so he turns over and closes his eyes and let the silence lull him back to peace.

 

It feels like 5 minutes later, that he is awoken again, this time to a kick to his calf. He turns and finds Fernando thrashing. It worries him more and more for each minutes that Fernando isn't at peace.

 

"NO, don't" He screams again, this time tears are makes their way down his cheeks.

 

The sight breaks Sergio's heart and he decides that it's time for Fernando to wake up, so he slowly moves a hand to his face trying to whip the tears away.

 

"Fernando" he gently calls. He get no response so he lets his hand fall to Fernando shoulder, squishing it while once again calling out his name.

 

This time Fernando slowly seems to come around and slowly opens his eyes, blinking at Sergio while he sniffles.

 

"Hi, are you okay?" Sergio asks him.

 

Fernando only nods, hoping that Sergio will let it go and forget what he has just seen.

 

"Are you sure?" He asks, still really concerned for Fernando's well-being.

 

"Yeah, I'm okay" Fernando answers him, his voice rough with sleep and hoarse from crying and screaming.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Sergio tries to make the other talk, because he know that he can't go back to sleep before Fernando tells him what wrong.

 

"No, not really"

 

"Please share with me Fernando, tell me what's wrong"

 

Fernando looks away, not really feeling like telling Sergio why he was crying at the moment. He feels so embarrassed by the fact that Sergio had just witnessed this. He normally has it under control and it doesn't happen that often, so it's easier to hide from other people.

But he knows that sooner versus later he'll have to tell Sergio. So now will be as good a time as any. He takes a deep breath before looking into Sergio's eyes.

 

"I'm just not able to be with anyone" He tells Sergio.

 

"What do you mean?" Sergio asks confused.

 

"I can't be in a relationship with anyone, nobody wants me when they get to know me" He explains.

 

"Why not?"

 

"I don't want to tell you, Sergio, you'll just leave as well" He informs him.

 

"Nothing you tell me, will make me want leave you, nothing will scare me off"

 

"This could"

 

"No. Please tell me Fernando" Sergio pleads with him.

 

Fernando looks down at end of the bed, trying to find a way out. He doesn't want to tell Sergio this. He just knows that the younger man will be scared off by it.

 

"Tell me, Fernando" Sergio begs while grabbing onto Fernando's hand.

 

Fernando lifts his eyes to Sergio's, he sees the concern in them and it breaks his heart a little that Sergio care so much for him already.

 

"Okay-" He tells him. "I haven't always been like this, taking advance of other people, sex-wise." He explains. "I used to be as shy as you, once, but something happened that changed that. I started using other people for my own good. It was the only way that I could feel okay about myself again" He breaks off and turns his head away from Sergio, he can't look into his eyes when he tells him this. Can't take the shock he'll see on Sergio's face.

 

"Tell me" Sergio pleads once more. He puts his hand under Fernando chin and makes him look at him.

 

"Nobody know this, not Raúl not Iker, not even my friends or my family knows. I've never told anyone, so please don't tell it to anyone okay? Please promise me that" Fernando begs him.

 

"I promise" and as to make his point the puts his hand over his heart with looking into Fernando's eyes.

 

Fernando sit up against the headboard of the bed and Sergio does the same.

 

"Please"

 

"Okay. I was..." Fernando breaks off, it's too hard for him to let Sergio in on this. "When I was 16, I was with some friends out one night. I got lost at some point, I didn't really think about it, not until there was 3 or 4 guys standing next to me." He breaks off again, memories to painful to relive. "They were drunk and I guess I was as well, but they started to talk about me, calling me a pretty boy, sweet little thing and other stuff. Then one of them backed me against the wall and he moved in to try and kiss me, but I turned me face away and it made his friends angry, so one of them stepped up and grabbed my chin and held my face in place while two others held onto my arms-" He breaks off again before slowly shaking his head.

 

Sergio is sitting next to him, hoping that this story isn't going to end the way he fears it will.

 

"The one in front of me is kissing me, hard and I can feel him harden against me, he slowly opens my jeans and then pulls them down. He spins me around and smashes my face into the wall, so hard that I felt the blood tickle down from my temple. He grabbed my ass in his hand before he spread me and forced his cock into me. I screamed so hard, that I damaged my vocal corers, so I couldn't speak for 2 weeks after. The man moved out of me before slamming into me again, his friends just laughed even harder. The he stepped away from me and one of others step up and he slams into me as well. They kept taking turns for about 5-10 minutes before someone walked by, it must have scared them because they let go of me and dumped me right there. I don't know how long I was laying there, but I knew that I had to get up and leave before they came back for me." He stops and let's go of Sergio's hand.

 

Fernando can't bring himself to look at Sergio, doesn't want to see his reaction to the news. He just wishes that he would leave and never come back. The shame of not being able to fend them off back then still burning in his gut. He hates himself for being so weak.

 

When Sergio doesn't say anything Fernando dares to look up and he is surprised by the look on Sergio's face; it doesn't hold pity or sadness nor anger. He looks at Fernando with love and care. He gives Fernando a small smile and all of sudden Fernando isn't so ashamed of it anymore.

 

"So you were gang raped" Sergio stats.

 

"Yes" Fernando tells him, he can feel his cheeks burn, he lowers his eyes again, not really knowing what to do now.

 

"Well, I think they are so dumb idiots to do that to you" He tells Fernando.

 

The response makes Fernando look at him again, he thought that Sergio would pity him and tell him how sorry he is, but he doesn't.

 

"You don't pity me or feel sorry for me?" He asks out of surprise.

 

"Pity would be an attack on the strength that you have and feeling sorry would just make seem like I think so much less of you, so no"

 

"Thank you, Sergio, I really mean it" Fernando tells him while meeting his eyes again.

 

"You're welcome" He says as he leans towards Fernando before letting his lips lands on Fernando's.

 

They kiss softly for a long time, Fernando start to feel dizzy with tiredness and he ends the kiss. Sergio sighs as he moves away from him. He looks at Fernando before giving him a soft smile.

 

"Thank you for telling me, sweetie"

 

"Thank you for listening"

 

They sit there for about five minutes before laying back down again, Fernando faces Sergio and moves in for short kiss again. When they pull apart this time, Fernando turns around and his back is facing Sergio. Sergio looks at Fernando for a while before turning around as well, figuring that Fernando maybe need some time to calm down again.

 

"Sergio?" He asks softly.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Would you... Would you-" He stops, can't really say the words that he wants to say.

 

"What, sweetie?" Sergio asks.

 

"Would you hold me tonight?" Fernando rolls his eyes, thinking how lame it sounded "Sorry, you don't have..." He stops when he feels the sheds move and two strong arms wrap around him.

  
"Of cause I will" Sergio informs him. He places a small kiss on his neck before he finally feels Fernando relax. So he lets go and start to drift back to sleep.

 

"Sergio?" Fernando asks, just as Sergio is as close to sleeping as he can get without being so.

 

"Yeah?" He asks sweetly.

 

"Are you awake?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Okay" Fernando says and then he falls silent again.

 

There is a couple of minutes of silence before Fernando again asks.

 

"Sergio?"

 

"Yes, sweetie?"

 

"I think... I... I think that I... I think that I love you" Fernando tells him.

 

The words shocking Sergio more that he knew they could. He had dreamt that one day Fernando would say those words.

 

"No, scratch that. I know that I love you" Fernando says.

 

"You love me?"

 

"Yeah, sorry" Fernando tells him as he shakes his head.

 

"No, don't be sorry, okay?" He tells him "I love you too" He assures him.

 

The words makes Fernando turn around in Sergio's arms so that he's facing him.

 

"You do?"

 

"Yes, Fernando. I really, really do" He tells him as he moves closer and press kisses to Fernando' forehead, cheeks, eyelids and finally on his mouth.

 

They kiss for the longest time before Sergio moves away and turns Fernando around and wraps his arms around his waist. He presses small butterfly kiss onto Fernando's back until he feel Fernando relax and fall asleep.

 

Sergio admires him for a short while before falling asleep.


	6. Don't Kiss And Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any regrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYYYY. I know that I haven't been that active in here and that is so mean of me.  
> There for I'm posting this chapter tonight, it's over 5000 words, hope you'll enjoy it.

Sergio is woken up by the feeling of someone watching him from up close. He opens his eyes and comes face to face with a grinning Fernando.

 

"Good morning?" He asks while lifting an eyebrow at him.

 

Fernando can't help but laugh at him, because it makes Sergio's face look kind of uneven and funny.

 

"Morning, lover" Fernando purrs before leaning in, gently nibbling at Sergio's bottom lip. The move makes Sergio moan, which make Fernando go bolt, so he slowly moves his hand down Sergio's chest over his abs before running it over Sergio's morning hard-on.

 

"Babyyyy" Sergio moans as tangles his fingers in Fernando's hair, pulling at it lightly. It only makes Fernando move his hand faster while he bits into Sergio's lip. He releases the lip and moves to the nape of Sergio's neck, starting to suck on it. He knows that it'll leave a mark, but he wants to show the world that Sergio is his.

 

"Fernando, please" He begs.

 

Fernando moves his head away from the point that he is sucking the hell out off. He leans back a little, not letting the movement of his hand falter, so he can look at Sergio.

 

"What?" He asks innocently.

 

"You are going to leave a mark" He explains.

 

"I know" He replies before moving back to the task at hand.

 

Sergio is still not awake enough to understand what is really going on, so he just let's Fernando continue for a short while. But the answer is on replay in his head _'I know'._

 

"You know?" He asks all of sudden.

 

"Yes" Fernando mumbles against his skin, not willing to drop this yet.

 

"You know it'll leave a mark on me. You know that the others will ask questions about it, right?"

 

"Yes" Fernando replies.

 

"But... What shall I tell them when they ask. I can't really say that I had a girl up here. The coach will kill me" He wonders out aloud. It makes Fernando stop and move away from his neck and his hand leaves his cock.

 

"Would you rather that is was a girl doing it?" He asks, uncertainty and hurt slowly clouding his beautiful brown eyes.

 

Sergio looks at him shortly before bringing his lips to his, kissing him hard and fast before giving him an answer.

 

"No, no, not at all. It's just that the others will know that it's you who marked me"

 

"Yeah. I want them to know that you're taken, so they don't try making a pass on you" He tells Sergio, giving him a very serious look.

 

It takes Sergio a minute to realise that there is a hint of jealousy in his voice and eyes.

 

"Why? Would that bother you?" Sergio asks, teasing him a little. He secretly think that it's very adorable that Fernando is so crazy for him that he would get jealous.

 

"Yes, it would. You are mine now, only mine. No more boys nor girls for you" He informs him, before again moving his hand to Sergio's erection. He give is a small squeeze before twisting his hand, making Sergio groan out really, really loudly. Fernando smiles into his shoulder before sucking and licking at it again.

 

Sergio can't figure out what he shall focus on, the hand on his cock or the lips on his shoulder, thinking about  both is simply too hard and too much for him to take. Fernando is just to good at this for it to last much longer and he has Sergio panting within minutes.

 

"Damn, you're too good at this" He half yells into the room. He feels Fernando bite into his shoulder at the same time as his finger slides over the slit of his cock. It's amazing and he feels himself rush over the edge and he comes all over his own stomach and Fernando's hand. It takes him some time to come around again and when he does Fernando has that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

 

"Good?" He asks while having a hard time keeping himself from laughing.

 

"Yes, that was amazing, thanks babe"

 

"You're very welcome" Fernando answer him. "I think we better get up"

 

 "Why? I don't think I can move" Sergio exclaims, making Fernando giggle.

 

"Well, we have breakfast in about 45 minutes and then training"

 

"Shit, I don't think I can make it through all that today, not after this"

 

"Oh come on, I'll be there to keep you motivated" Fernando tells him as he gets out of bed. He doesn't even take the sheets to wrap around him or anything, he simply just  get out of bed and moves towards the bathroom naked as the day he was born. It gives Sergio a clear view of his strong back and his lovely backside as well. Sergio lets out a growl before he can even stop it. It makes Fernando look over his shoulder raising a brow in pure amusement.

 

"Like what you see?" He asks him.

 

Sergio can only nod, he can't find his voice, not when Fernando looks so perfect.

 

"Why don't you get out of bed and join me in the shower then?" Fernando asks him with a teasing glint in his sparkly eyes before he steps into the bathroom and soon after Sergio hears the shower running, so he decides to join Fernando, as he also needs to get clean after the activities that had just occurred anyway. He finds that the room is already filling with damp and the mirror is foggy. He moves the curtain aside and sees Fernando there, his eyes closed as he runs his hands through his hair. Sergio admires the way the muscles under Fernando skin moves with each stroke he takes.

 

"Are you gonna come in here? It's cold out there" Fernando tells him, startling him.

 

"Sure" He answers as he steps into the showers as well.

 

He lets out a yelp when Fernando drags him closer so that they are chest to chest and both under the water. Fernando grabs the shampoo on the shelf behind him and pour some onto his hands before running them over Sergio's hair and then he starts to massage it into his scalp. It's feels way to good and Sergio leans forward to place his lips on Fernando's, but Fernando declines it, making Sergio open his eyes to look at him. He sees Fernando biting his lip in concentration before he puts out the tip of his tongue, letting it rest in the corner of his mouth, he keeps his eyes on Sergio's hair trying to get it all soaped. Sergio giggles and it makes Fernando look down at his face instead, he sees Sergio looking at him, laughter playing in his lovely eyes.

 

"Close your eyes or you'll get soap in them" He warns him before continuing to massage his scalp, he moves back and drags Sergio with him, making the water splashing over Sergio's hair and face. When he is happy that there isn't any soap left there he pushes Sergio's shoulder making him lift his head and he looks at Fernando. They smile at each other before moving in for a short kiss.

 

"Shit" Fernando all of sudden exclaims as his phone goes off, telling him that they have 5 minutes before breakfast will start.

 

"Hurry up, clean yourself and then get dressed, we are going to be late" He tells Sergio.

 

They finish as fast as they can and gets dressed in record time, even though they are still a little wet, leaving damp spots on their clothes. Fernando grabs Sergio's hand and pulls him with him as he sprints towards the elevator that just happens to be at their floor, as Iker and Joaquín are making their way into it.

 

 "HOLD THE ELEVATOR" Fernando all but screams at them, making them look up in shock at the sudden outburst. Iker puts his hand on the door as it is about to close. They stumble into it, Fernando loses his footing at the door and bangs into the back of it with a dull thump, the only reason that he doesn't bang his head into it is that he had stretched his right arm out before him. He never let go of Sergio's hand, so he slams into Fernando with a little force and it makes them both fall to the floor.

 

Iker and Joaquín look at them with a slightly amused expression on their faces.

 

"Are you guys okay?" Iker ask, trying to keep his laughter under control.

 

"Yeah" They both tell him while looking at him.

 

Iker looks at them, then he sees something that he didn't expect to see. Their finger were entwined. Holding hands, sure that happened sometimes in the NT, but fingers entwined, that something you don't see every day, so he can't help but frown at them, trying to figure out what is going on.

 

Fernando sees the look on his face and tries to figure out what it is that Iker is looking at, when it hits him; he never let go of Sergio's hand. He looks at Sergio who seems to totally oblivious of what's going on, so he let his hand stay in Sergio's, not wanting to make the younger man confused about his feeling for him. He looks back at Iker with a challenging look on his face, hoping that it would make the older man stop looking at them and concentrate on something else.

 

Iker senses Fernando's challenge and decides to leave it for now, but later he will ask questions. So he gives Fernando a smile and sees the boy relax next to Sergio and they all just wait for the elevator doors to open.

 

When the door open all four of them get out, Fernando doesn't let go of Sergio hand at anytime and he steers them for a table at the window, so that maybe they can be away from all the curious looks from other players.

 

While eating breakfast, Fernando can't take his eyes of Sergio. He is just too beautiful, even this early in the morning.

 

"Sergio?" He asks.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Is it okay that we hold hands when we are around the others?" He ask shyly.

 

"Oh yeah, I have no problem with it, not at all"

 

"Really?"

 

"I love you" He states, managing to make Fernando blush.

 

"I love you too and ehm, thank you for last night, it meant the world to me"

 

"You're welcome sweetie" Sergio says as he looks at Fernando's red cheeks, it makes him feel a little proud that Fernando had confide in him and that they seemed to be good.

 

They get a few looks from some of the older players and Fernando can tell that Iker is talking to Raúl about what happened in the elevator, and it makes him a little nervous, because he know that Raúl will come and tell him off again and then maybe he won't get to play the next game and he really wants to.

 

Aragones informs them that they will met up at the training pitch at 10.30 and after training there will be a team lunch where it's very important that they all show up.

At night there will be a dinner. The rest of the night is open for them to do what they want, but curfew is at 11pm.

 

They players spill out of the dining-room, some go to their rooms other sit in the lounge and others go for a walk. Sergio and Fernando is between those who goes to their rooms.

 

The first thing Sergio does when the door closes is to grip onto Fernando shirt and pull close, right before their lips met, he spots a smile growing on the others lips. Sergio pushes Fernando towards his bed and he gets Fernando shirt over his head before he shove him unto the bed. Then he jumps onto him and leans down and places small kiss all over his upper body.

 

They are so busy that they don't hear the knock on the door or when it opens. Iker walks in and he is to shocked at first to say anything, he did think that something was going on, but this was not really what he expected it to be.

 

"Ahem" He clears he throat, and in doing so he makes the younger boys jump apart and turn to him, eyes wider that what should be possible.

 

"And what do you think that you are doing?" He asks them. 

 

"Ehhhh, we..." Sergio starts.

 

"We were just, eh..." Fernando tries to explain, but can't really come up with anything.

 

"I can't believe that you are doing this to Sergio, Fernando" Iker tells him as he shakes his head.

 

"Doing what to me?" Sergio asks.

 

"He's playing you Sergio" Iker warn him.

 

"No, I'm not" Fernando replies "I'm not Iker!"

 

"Yes, you are, just like you always do" Iker sighs "Raúl and I always have to pick up the pieces of the mess you create of those poor boys, couldn't you just for once let the new kid be?" He questions him.

 

"I'm not playing him Iker, I promise" Fernando tries, but is cut off by Iker.

 

"YES, YOU ARE!!" Iker yells at him.

 

The yelling has been heard by Raúl and he makes his way into the room as well.

 

"What's going on in here?" he asks to all three of them.

 

"Fernando is playing Sergio" Iker explains.

 

"No, I'm not Iker" Fernando bits back.

 

"Stop it. Both of you" Raúl raises his voice to be heard over the yelling in the room.

 

"Sergio" He says as he turn towards the new player "Care to tell me what's going on?" He asks.

 

"Well... Ehh I don't know" He says as he looks at Fernando.

 

Raúl looks from one player to another. Sergio doesn't really look like he's being used, but then again, the other didn't either because they didn't know what was going to happen to them. Then he looks at Fernando, and it doesn't look like he's playing Sergio, his eyes shine with care and love and they also screams for attention and a need to be seen and heard. Iker just looks angry and upset.

 

"Sergio?" He asks again.

 

Sergio looks down and then up again before making eye contact with Fernando, who nods at him to go on. Sergio takes a deep breath before turning to this captain.

 

"Fernando and I are just getting to know each other" He explains.

 

Iker snorts and Raúl turns to him.

 

"What, Iker?" He asks.

 

"Sure, they are getting to know each other. On the inside!" He spits at them.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"This morning I saw them holding hands, finger entwined and just now I saw them kissing and as you can see yourself, Fernando is already half naked" He points out.

 

Raúl takes a look at Fernando, and his shirt is indeed missing and his jeans are open. He shakes he head, he can't believe that Fernando would play Sergio like that. Poor kid.

 

"Fernando, why?" He sighs "I'm so disappointed in you" He tell him.

 

Fernando looks down, he just knew this would happen. It always does. He knew that Iker would ruin it for him and that he would tell Raúl and now he's going to tell him that he can't play because of it. He can't believe that Iker doesn't think that he might actually like Sergio. Which he does. He really, really likes Sergio.

 

"He's not playing me!" Sergio tells Raúl. "He loves me" He says as he looks at Fernando, giving him a smile.

 

The two captains are speechless. Love him? Okay, that's new. Fernando never told that to the other players, so maybe he isn't playing him after all.

 

"Fernando?" Raúl asks making the younger man look at him. "Is that true?"

 

Fernando looks at Sergio, gives him a smile and then turn back to the two captain while nodding his head.

  
"Yes, I do"

 

"Really?" Iker asks in disbelieve. Fernando once again nods his head.

 

"I really do, Iker. I do love him" He explains as a huge blush is trying to make a permanent residence on his cheeks.

 

"Why should we believe you this time?"

 

"Because I really do, he is different and nice and he sees me for how I am" Fernando tells them. He turns back to Sergio, who smiles at him. Then he leans in an places a small peek at his lips.

 

Raúl decides that maybe, just maybe this is real and that Fernando finally found that  one person that he won't risk losing by playing him.

 

"Okay, I hope for both of you that this is true, otherwise we'll have a broken player and an injured player on our team" Raúl informs them before turning around, dragging Iker with him.

Fernando and Sergio looks at one another when the door closes and they are finally alone.  Fernando lets out a breath that he didn't know he held in.

 

"You didn't have to do that Sergio" He tells him.

 

"Yes, I did. Iker was being so mean to you. Why is he like that towards you?" He asks.

 

"He had a very good friend that only got called up once, or he was called up again but he declined"

 

"Oh, why?" Sergio asks, not really getting what that guy had to do with Iker's anger towards Fernando.

 

"Because of me" He tells Sergio, casting his eyes onto his lap, not willing to let Sergio see the shame in his eyes, not wanting to scare him off.

 

"Ohh" Sergio cries out "You 'played' him, didn't you?" He asks while looking at him.

 

"Yes" Fernando mumbles. "I did, and Iker hasn't forgiven me for that. Probably never will" He murmurs while shaking his head. "It's not like I can't see if from Iker's side, but still it was a year ago"

 

Sergio looks at him, he doesn't really know what to say right now, since he hasn't dealt with stuff like this in the past. He understands that Iker is mad at Fernando, because Sergio would be angry with Fernando too if he had used a good friend of his as well. But on the other hand if it has been a year, then Iker should try to move on, especially when he's the vice captain on the team. He can see that Fernando is ashamed of it now, but he wonders if he has felt regret before he met Sergio.

 

"Do you regret it?" He questions Fernando while giving him a stern look.

 

Fernando looks up at him. He doesn't like to be questioned about this, because he doesn't know the answer, sometimes he does other times he doesn't. Some deserved it others didn't

 

"I don't know, Sergio. I want to, but sometimes I don't" He tells him.

 

Sergio frowns at him. He wants Fernando to regret it all the time. He needs him to be remorseful about what he did to those people.

 

"Well, then I believe that you need to start regret it, all of it" He tells him sharply.

  
"I can't. If I don't regret it, then I don't" He half screams at Sergio.

 

"If you want to be with me, then you need to start regret it, or I won't be with you anymore" He informs Fernando, before he get of the bed and makes it towards the door.

 

"We have training in 15 minutes, try not to be late" Sergio tells Fernando before he leaves.

 

*

Sergio walks onto the pitch where he already sees Iker and Raúl there, along Joaquín and Puyol and some others that Sergio doesn't know yet. He walks away from them, trying to avoid talking to them right now.

 

"Sergio!" Raúl shout. "Come over there, please"

  
Sergio growls low at himself, he should just have run off to the other end the moment he had the change.

 

"Hi guys" He says.

 

"Where is your 'best friend'?" Iker snarls at him. He earn himself a glare from Raúl.

 

Sergio looks down at the grass for a moment, trying to gather to confidence to look them in the eye. He lifts his head and smiles at them.

 

"He'll be down in a minute. He had to fix something first" He tells Iker with a wink before turning to Raúl.

 

"Ready for training, captain" He reports to him with the biggest smile on his face.

 

Just as he is about to walk away he spots Fernando, he is walking towards the opposite part of the pitch. His shoulders are slack and he looks a little sad as he slowly makes it to Reyes and Mista. It looks like they ask him if he's okay and he shakes his head a little, before casting a glance at Sergio but he hurriedly looks away again as he sees Sergio looking at him.

 

Iker sees this and he feels his blood start to boil underneath his skin, that boy is just unbelievable. He played Sergio.

 

"Iker? What's wrong" Raúl asks him.

 

Iker doesn't answer, but he looks right at Sergio, whom in turn looks down.

 

"He played you, he really did" Iker states.

 

"No he didn't"  Sergio tells him.

 

"Then why are you looking like that?" 

 

"It's nothing, Iker" He tells him.

 

"Tell me what happened" Iker yells at him.

 

"Iker, let it go" Raúl tries to calm him down, the rift in the squad is starting to get on his nerves and it's not good to let it slip to the press.

 

"No Raúl. Torres shouldn't be on this team. He isn't good for us" He yells.

 

This makes Fernando look up and towards them, pain written all over his face. He makes eye contact with Sergio and it hurts Sergio even more because this time is his fault.

 

"Iker, shut up!" Sergio yells. "He didn't play me. He told me that he played your friend and that you really don't like him anymore and that you haven't forgiven him for it. I then asked if he regretted it and he told me that he didn't know, so I told him that I need him to regret it or it's over between him and me. There! That is what happened!" Sergio shouts at him.

 

"He had no right to play my friend. It killed him inside. He hasn't been able to be with anyone ever since. It hurt him and I can't forgive Torres for that!"

 

"He did that for a reason" Sergio screams. He stops and his eyes widen in shock of what he just said out loud. He looks towards Fernando who looks so scared and shocked that it hurts Sergio badly. He then looked back at Iker who frowns at him.

 

"What do you mean, he did it for a reason?" He asks.

 

"I can't tell you, I promised that I wouldn't" He mumbles.

 

Just as Iker is about to ask again, Luis Aragones enters the pitch and the team falls silent. He tells them to start warming up. Sergio looks up at Fernando wondering if he wants to warm up with him or if they shall spend the day apart. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Raúl making his way towards Fernando, whom in turn freezes.

 

"Fernando, you and I will train together" He tells the younger boy, who only nods his head.

 

They start their warm up as Raúl keeps looking at him. It's starting to get under Fernando's skin.

 

"So what is the reason that you played the other boys?" Raúl asked, catching Fernando of guard, so he just stares at him.

 

"What?" He asks confusion all over his face.

 

"Sergio said you had a reason to do it, what is that reason?"

 

"I don't feel like talking about it" He mutters.

 

"Well, if you want to stay on the team, then you need to tell me why" Raúl states.

 

"I don't want to, Raúl. I really don't want to"

 

"Why not, Fernando?" He asks.

 

"I just don't okay?"

 

"You are going to tell me today, do you understand?"

 

Fernando can only nod and continue to train with his captain. He can't really blame Sergio for this, because he was only trying to protect him, so he can't be mad at him, but he wished that he wouldn't have told them that. Now he has to tell Raúl and Iker. He's secret will no longer be a secret.

 

Aragones calls them all in and tells them to do the drills and then they'll have a little match.

 

Raúl again takes Fernando with him and then they go back to training. They pass the ball between them for about 5 minutes before Fernando misses a pass because he is looking at Sergio. Raúl sees this and can't help but smile at the young boy. He does care for Sergio and Sergio does care for Fernando, so much that he had defended him in front of Iker, even thought it meant that he might have betrayed Fernando a little bit. Sergio seems like a good kid and maybe he can help Fernando back into the team and even get Iker to like him a little bit better. Iker has been angry at Fernando for a very long time, as Raúl think it's about time that they start getting along again. It's been hard on the team when Fernando and Iker run their heads together, they are always coursing the others to be tense as well and they need to do better. The people expect them to win the World cup aobout a year or so.  It was time for the team to get back to being one unite instead of a bunch of small once.

Fernando walks into the locker room as one of the last one, not really feeling like talking to the other players. He sits on the bench waiting for the others to get out of the shower, getting dressed and then they leave. He undresses and walks to the shower.

 

He steps under the spray and lets it warm all his muscles and wash away his thoughts. He need to clear his head before he's going to talk to Raúl about his secret.

 

"Fernando? Are you here?" A voice startled him. "Fernando?"

 

 

Sergio is there, just what he needs right now.

 

"Yeah?"  he asks.

 

Sergio sticks his head into the shower room. He sees Fernando and gives him a soft smile. He knows that he probably embarrassed the other man with his little outburst doing training.

 

"Can we talk?" Sergio asks.

 

"Yes, but I'm in the shower" Fernando explains to him.

 

There is no answer and a minute later there is a shadow in front of him and two strong arms wrap around him before a pair of warm, soft lips lands on his shoulder.  Fernando leans his head to the side to gives Sergio better access to his neck. He can feel himself get hard under the attention from his lover.

 

"Sergio" He moans as Sergio bits down a little too hard, but it was a total turn on for him.

 

"Babe,  stop complaining and enjoy"

 

"Sergio, stop. You wanted to talk" Fernando tells him.

 

Sergio stops, placing one last kiss on Fernando neck before stepping back a bit. He looks up unto his face. Taking in his expression. He smiles at him, trying to figure out if the other man is angry at him for telling Iker and Raúl that he had a reason to do what he did.

 

"Yes, or well, no, but I do want to apologize for what I said to our captains. That wasn't very nice of me. Sorry baby" Sergio tells him as he looks to his left side, not wanting to see the anger and disappointment on Fernando's face.

 

Fernando stares at Sergio for a short time, he can't believe that Sergio is apologizing for something like that. All he did was telling Iker off and Fernando felt real love at that moment. He is so surprised about the fact that Sergio is sorry for it, he feels like he need to let Sergio know that they are okay. That Fernando is thankful for what he did for him.

 

He lifts his hand and slowly moves it up Sergio's chest towards his face, when he makes contact with it, he moves it over his cheek, making Sergio close his eyes and enjoy this. Fernando stills his hand there before turning Sergio's face towards his. He lets his eyes wander over his face and then he leans forward, capturing his lips in a heartfelt kiss.

  
Sergio's eyes flies open at the felling of lips on his. He is so surprised that Fernando is kissing him. He smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Fernando neck to bring him closer. Sergio feels Fernando's tongue press against his lips, so he opens for him and they stay like that until they are interrupted by a teammate.

 

"Oh, sorry guys" Pablo says before turns to leave. He winks a them before the walk out the door.

 

"Don't be sorry Sergio, okay? You did a good thing for me" Fernando tells him, then he leaves on last kiss before pushing Sergio back a little to make him move so that they can get dressed and join the team for lunch.

 

*

Fernando and Sergio was about to leave the lunch room, holding hands as they move for their room.

 

"Fernando, Sergio, could you come over here for a minute" Raúl ask them.

 

They look at each other before turning around to walk over to Raúl and Iker. Fernando is a little scared of what they will say to him, will they really kick him off the team. He doesn't want to leave, not now when he has found Sergio. Sergio looks at Fernando, gives him a small smile at the same time as his grip tighten on Fernando hand.

 

"What?" Fernando asks when they reach them.

 

"Shall we take a seat and talk about what happened today?" Raúl asks them. They only answers by nodding their heads.

 

"Sergio, you said that Fernando had a reason to do this, right?"

 

"Yes, Raúl he does" Sergio says.

 

Raúl turns to Fernando, whom is looking down at his hands, not really feeling like talking anymore.

 

"Fernando, what is that reason?" He asks the young footballer.

 

Fernando looks up at them, trying to speak, but can't find his voice so he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before he stops and only looks at them. He feels Sergio take his hand again, he brings it to his mouth and places a small kiss on it.

 

"You can do it" He whispers as he keeps looking into Fernando's eyes, trying to encouraging the other to come clean and clear his heart. Fernando smiles at him before resting his forehead on Sergio's. A minute later Fernando leans back and turns towards the two captains.

 

"I was raped when I was younger" Fernando mumbles.

 

"WHAT!!!" Iker shouts "That's not true, come on Raúl, you can't believe this"

 

"Why not Iker?" Raúl asks him.

 

"Fernando Torres, raped? Are you kidding me.. Look at the guy, he could fend off most guys on this team already" He explains.

 

Raúl ignores him and once again turns to the young boys.

 

"Do tell Fernando, please?" He begs.

 

"I was out with some friends when I was 16. I got lost and 4 older boys or men found me and then they raped me and then dumped me when someone walked by" Fernando tell him.

 

"Who knows about this?"

 

"You, Sergio and Iker" He tells Raúl.

 

"Not even your family know?" He questions surprised. Fernando shakes his head.

 

"So since you didn't tell anyone you had to make yourself better and chose to do what they did to you?"

 

Fernando nods again, doesn't feel like looking at the captains at that moment, to embarrassed and to scared of what their reaction would be.

 

"Hmm. It doesn't make it okay, Fernando. But it does make it a bit more understandable. I don't want to punish you, but if you ever do it again, then I'll have no other choice than to tell the coach not to call you up again. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes, I do. I won't do it again" Fernando promises.

 

"As if" Iker cry out, making the three others turn to him.

 

"What Iker?" Raúl asks him.

 

"Of cause he'll do it again. It's who he is!"

 

"IKER, you need to stop now! Or I'll have to make sure that you won't play tomorrow, understood?!"

 

Iker looks at him in pure shock, but he nods once before getting to his feet and leaves right away.

 

"Okay boys, get ready for dinner tonight okay. And you need to wear the team suit okay? Now leave" He tells them as he ushers them away from the lounge.


	7. It Gets Messy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem worst from far away

When they get back into their room Fernando walks straight to the bed and lays down. He is shaking a little, he can't believe that he told Raúl and Iker his secret. That wasn't part of his plan.

 

Sergio walks into the room and sees his lover laying on the bed, he feels sorry for him and he is still angry at himself for blabbing to Raúl.

 

"Are you okay?" Sergio asks as he moves into the room.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine" Fernando tells, but Sergio can tell that he isn't telling the truth.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Fernando sits up and looks at him for a short moment before he turns away from Sergio. He doesn't know what to do now. Will the captain tell Aragones or will he keep quiet about it. Can he ever make peace with Iker and then what?

 

"No, not really" He says as he shrugs.

 

"I'm sorry"

 

"I told you before, it's okay. You were only protecting me"

 

"But still..." Sergio starts.

 

"Just leave it, okay?" Fernando tells him as he looks straight at him. He need Sergio to let it go, doesn't want to be reminded of it anymore.

 

"I'll go for a walk okay? Call if you need me" Sergio tells him.

 

He opens the door and slips into the hallway. He walks past Iker's room and he debates with himself whether or not he should go in and ask Iker what happened to his friend or if he should just leave it, like Fernando wants him to.

 

His need to get an end to all this wins out and he knocks on the door, waits for Iker to open.

 

When he does he looks like he has been crying and that puzzles Sergio more than anything.

 

"Sergio, what can I do for you?" He asks.

 

"Can we talk?"

 

"Sure, come in" Iker tells him as he steps aside to let Sergio into the room.

 

"What do you want to talk about?"

 

"Your friend" Sergio tells him.

 

Iker, whom has had his back against Sergio, turns around so fast that he almost falls over. Rage is playing in his brown eyes and it scares Sergio to no end.

 

"I will not talk to you about him, NEVER!!" He yells at the younger player.

 

"Why not? It might help if we talk about it?"

 

"NO! You are going to leave now and not ever mention this again, understand?"

 

"No, Iker. I want to help"

 

"You can't do anything Sergio, just leave it!" Iker spits at him.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I say so"

 

"Iker, come on. I need to know. Why are you so angry about it now, it's been a long time and..." He stops as he sees Iker's face fall and something clicks in his mind.

 

"You loved that guy didn't you?" He questions softly.

 

Iker looks at him pure shock and then he nods before walking over to Sergio and sits next to him on the sofa.

 

"Yes, I did. I really did" He tells him. "And I couldn't protect him. He never knew that I loved him, I never told him. I was planning to tell him, but Torres ruined that for me" He says bitterly.

 

Sergio looks at him and he all of sudden feels sorry for Iker. Think to be in love, but you can't tell that person that. It must hurt so much.

 

"I can't tell him now, because he'll never believe me. He doesn't trust people that tell him that they love him anymore. Torres messed with him so much that he doesn't want to be close to anyone every again"

 

"Oh Iker. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it had been that bad. I'm sorry"

 

"Why are you sorry? You weren't even there when it happened. It was just so hard to see him get tricking into loving Torres so much only to be dumped. It killed him"

 

"Does Fernando know that you loved him?" Sergio asks.

 

"I don't know. Maybe" Iker says.

 

They sit there in silence for a while. None of them knowing what to say anymore. For Iker it's too painful to talk about and Sergio to confused to say anything.

 

"You know what" Iker starts. "I think he did. That's why he did it. He wanted to show me that he was better than me and he could do what I couldn't"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend" Iker half spits at him.

 

"Iker, please. I'm only trying to help"

 

"There is nothing that you can do to help me Sergio. Now will you please leave?"

 

"Okay, but if you need to talk, then please come to me okay?" Sergio tells him before he get up and leaves.

 

*

It's the night before the game against China. Sergio's first game with La Rojas A-team.

 

Sergio is sitting in the lounge alone when Raúl walks over to him.

 

"Can I have a seat?" He asks.

 

Sergio looks at the older man and nods his head, wondering what the captain wants from him.

 

"Where's Fernando?" Raúl asks.

 

"He wanted to be alone for awhile, so I decided to give him some space"

 

Raúl nods and then decided changed the subject "So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

 

"Yes, I can't wait to play for our country again. It feels like forever since I pulled the red shirt over my head" He answers truthfully. He takes a look at the other player and he seems a bit off. Sergio can't really put a finger on it, but something isn't right.

 

"What do you really want, Raúl?"

 

Raúl looks at him, he is surprised by the fact that Sergio seems to know that he has an agenda for this talk, other that the match tomorrow.

 

"What makes you think that it's something else then just talking about the match?"

 

"Because you wouldn't come to me just to talk about that" Sergio explains.

 

"Hmm, you are right, there is another reason I wanted to talk to you"

 

"What reason?"

 

"Iker and Fernando" Raúl tells him.

 

Sergio looks at the older man, he just knew that it was something bad when the captain singled him out. It's never a good sign when he does that. There is always troubles lurking around when that happens.

 

"What about them?"

 

"They need to start to get along again, for the sake of the team"

 

"I don't think that's going to happen. Iker won't talk about it and even less with Fernando" Sergio explains.

 

"I know, but as the captain, I need to make sure that the team is united and will play as one"

 

"I know Raúl, I know" Sergio shrugs. "But I don't see that happen anytime soon"

 

"That is why I need your help Sergio" Raúl says as he takes Sergio's hand in his. His eyes pleading with the younger player.

 

"But... I can't do anything!"

 

"Yes, you can. All you need to do is to get Fernando into one of the conference rooms and I'll get Iker there and then they have to talk"

 

Sergio looks at Raúl in pure shock, where did this plan come from? He had no idea that Raúl was so sly. It's surprised him so much that he couldn't find any words or any thoughts.

 

"Please, do it for the team, Sergio"

 

The pleads started to get to him and he would do anything to help the team to get back together. He could get Fernando to go with him, that would be no problem, as the older player would follow him everywhere.

 

"Okay, which room will it be?"

 

"Room 4 on floor number 5 and it will be in 15 minutes. Think you'll be able to do that?"

 

"Yes, I can do that" Sergio tells him as he gets up. He has go to find Fernando.

 

*

Fernando has just finished his shower and is walking into the living room, with only a towel wrapped around him, when the door opens and Sergio walks in.

  
Fernando looks at him before giving him a smile.

 

"Hi, where did you go?" Fernando asks as he walks towards him.

 

"Hi. I just went for a walk around the hotel, trying to get my mind wrapped around the fact that I might play my first game for the A-team tomorrow"

 

"Hmm, I might be able to get your mind off of that for a while, if you want" Fernando whispers into Sergio ears when he reach him by the door.

 

Fernando wraps his arms around Sergio's shoulder pulling the other man even closer, before he presses his lips onto Sergio's.  
  
Sergio moans and is just about to drag Fernando back to bed and have his way with him, when he remembers that he has to get Fernando into the room, so that he and Iker can make up.

 

"How would you like to do something a little more risky?" Sergio's challenges.

 

Fernando eyes widen and then a smirk emerges and he looks so sexy that Sergio feels a little bad for the fact that he can't do any of the things, that his mind is trying to tell him to do.

 

"What do you have in mind" Fernando asks, voice thick with lust and want.

 

"We could go to one of the conference rooms and have a little fun there"

 

Fernando pulls away and looks a bit unsure about the proposal of this. He has never done anything like that and it makes him stop and think twice. What if they get caught, what will happen to them then? But on the other hand, it might be fun and a big turn on for both of them. He's willing to go all the way to please Sergio and this might just be it.

 

"Sure, when are we leaving?" He asks.

 

"Now, so you better get dressed, can't have you walking down the hall like that" Sergio tells him.

 

*

Dressed and now standing in front of the room, Fernando feels a bit scared and unsure. Maybe they shouldn't do this.

 

"Sergio, maybe we shouldn't do this, what if we get caught?" He asks.

 

"Baby please. I want to try this, pretty please" Sergio purrs.

 

"Okay, let's do this then" Fernando tells him as he opens the door.

 

"Ohh wait. I forgot the lube. I'll be right back. You go in and start and I'll be right with you" Sergio tells him.

 

"Uh, I'll just go with you, okay?"

 

"No, go in there and get started. I'll be right there okay?" Sergio tells him before placing a soft kiss on Fernando's lips and pushed him through the door.

 

As soon as Fernando is on the other side of the door, Raúl come around the corner and locks it. Fernando hears the click of the lock and bangs on the door.

 

"Sergio, what the hell is going on?" He yells, as slight panic starting to rise inside him, to his lover on the other side.

 

"Sorry babe, but there is no other way!" Sergio yells back.

 

"Other way? What are you talking about?"

 

"He's talking about us having a little chat" A voice come from behind. Fernando spins around, his heart beating so fast in his chest that he is afraid that it'll bust out any minute.

 

"Iker" He states.

 

"Yes"

 

"What's going on?" He questions the other man.

 

"They wants us to talk, Torres" Iker spits at him.

 

Fernando turns to the door "Sergio, let me out, now"

 

"They won't Fernando, not until we have had a little chat" Iker tells him in his most intimidating voice, making Fernando press up again the door in fear.

 

"About what?" He asks in a voice that he doesn't think he's ever heard himself use before.

 

"About what you did to my friend"

 

"I have already told you that I'm sorry. Iker, I can't take what I did back and to be frank, he deserved it"

 

"He didn't deserve to get played by a loser like you" Iker yells at him as he slams him against the door and holds him there. "He didn't do anything to get hurt by you"

 

"He leaded me on, Iker. He came to me, not the other way around" Fernando tries to yell back, but Iker has moved a hand from his arm to his throat and it's hard to breath, let alone talk.

 

"He would never do that. Never. You ruined him, you broke him"

 

"Why do you care so much, huh?" Fernando questions at the same as he tries to fight Iker off, it's harder than it looks. Iker is surprisingly strong.

 

"I LOVED HIM!" Iker yells. He is so surprised about his own outburst the his hands falls down to his sides.

 

Fernando looks even more surprised and he is opening  and closing his mouth a few times, eye as wide as ever. He had not seen that coming.

 

"What? You loved him? In what way? As a friend right?" Fernando asks as he finds his voice again.

 

"No, I loved him. Maybe like you love Sergio or maybe even more than that" Iker tells his as he walks to one of the chairs and lets himself fall into it, too exhausted to fight against it anymore.

 

"You loved him, like really loved him?" Fernando asks again.

 

"Yes, Torres. I did. I still do" Iker mutters.

 

"Wow. I did not see that coming" Fernando tells him as he also sits in one of the chairs. "You loved him a lot? Did he know?"

 

"What do you think? He went after you, so NO he didn't know" Iker spits at him.

 

"I... I don't know what to say" Fernando tells him honestly.

 

"It doesn't matter anymore, because he'll never love me now, not after what you did to him"

 

They sit there for about 5 minutes, trying to figure out what to say next. Fernando sneaks a glance at Iker every now and then.

 

"Will you stop that?" Iker asks a short while later.

 

"Sorry"

 

"Sure"

 

"No, really Iker. I didn't know. I'm so sorry. If I had known, then I would never have done that. I'm so sorry" Fernando tries to explain.

 

Iker looks up at him, trying to figure out if the younger man really meant it or if he was just playing into it. He is surprised to see that Fernando actually has tears in his eyes and he looks so stricken with guilt, that it makes Iker feel a little bad for him.

 

"Why him, Fernando? Why? What did he do to you?"

 

"You really want to hear that?" Fernando questions.

 

"Yes. I need to know"

 

"Okay. I'll tell you everything then. I guess that's the least I can do" Fernando sighs.

 

"It started when I saw him sitting there all alone and I thought that maybe I could show him a good time' you know? Anyway, I walked over to him and offered a beer and he accepted and we spend the whole night chatting and laughing. I had fun with him, he is cool guy. Well after week or so we started to have little more fun that chatting and we spend most of our time together. One night I decided that things had to move forward so I made a pass on him, he didn't reject me, so I lead him on for a while, got him hooked, if you want. Over the next couple of NT call ups I got even closer to him and then one night I tried to get him to sleep with me, but he said no and that really pissed me off, so I told him that I didn't want to be around him. He pleaded, asked me to stay and said that he would do it, so I gave it a shot and we..." Fernando stops as he sees Iker lift his hands to hold them over his ears. Fernando dares to walk over to him and takes his hands away. "We didn't have sex, Iker, well not in the way you think. I blew him and he gave me a few hand job, but that was it. I promise, any way after that he became so needy and clingy and it just really pissed me off even more and every time he tried to talk to me I would tell him to get lost and then I ended it. I didn't know that you had feeling for him Iker, I really didn't" Fernando explains.

 

Iker takes his time as he studies him and Fernando finally looks ashamed and sorry and it makes Iker want to believe him so badly, but a tiny part of him doesn't want it to be true. He need Fernando to be the monster that he created in his mind. He doesn't want to let this go, it's been a part of him for far too long now.

 

"Iker, do you think that maybe someday you'll be able to forgive me for this? That one day we might become friends again?" Fernando asks.

 

Iker gives him a very stern look before he offers him a small smile.

 

"Not yet, but maybe one day" Iker tells him.

 

"Thanks, Iker. Really"

 

"Sure, but I still don't like you all that much and I'm still mad at you for it" Iker hurries to tell him.

 

"I know" Fernando says. "But still. Thank you for listening"

 

Iker shrugs him off and walks to the door and bangs on it. Raúl opens the door and lifts an eyebrow.

 

"So how are we now?" He asks.

 

Iker glance back at Fernando before he offers Raúl a small smile.

 

"It's getting a little better" He tells his captain. "Fernando, see you later" Iker calls over his shoulder as he walks away with Raúl.

 

Sergio walks into the room, all senses on high alert, just in case that Fernando will be angry at him. He sees him half sitting half laying in a chair. He looks drained of all his energy. His eyes are closed and his breathing is even, as if he's asleep.

 

"Fernando?" He asks softly.

 

Fernando opens his eyes and gives him a small smile.

 

"Hi"

 

"Are you mad at me?"

 

"No, Sergio. I'm not mad at you, I love you" Fernando tells him as he wraps his arms around Sergio's neck, brings him closer and places the softest kiss on this lips, before he leans back in the chair.

 

"But I believe that you owe me something" He whispers into his ear. "And I want it now"

 

Fernando moves his hands over Sergio toned chest and opens his shirt. He runs his hands over the tan skin, it's so soft and it makes him moan in the back of his throat.

 

"Sergio, please. I need you. Please"

 

Sergio kisses him again and lowers his hands to Fernando's zipper and slowly opens it. He pulls him to his feet before he lets his hands rest on Fernando hips and starts drags his jeans over his ass and down his legs, then he lets a finger slide in between Fernando cheeks and pushes against his hole.

 

"Ahh, Sergio. I know it hasn't been all that long, but I think I need lube for this"

 

"Well then it's good that I got it just before I came in here" He answers.

 

Sergio leans forward and helps Fernando get on the table before he pushes his own jeans down. He slowly insert the first finger into Fernando, who moans louder than he has before. Sergio pushes harder and it makes Fernando lose all control over his body. He tries to push down on the finger inside him.

 

"More Sergio, more"

 

Sergio pushes another finger into him and pumps them faster and faster, reducing Fernando to a moaning, whimpering mess underneath him. Sergio leans over him and bits softly into his neck before he licks over it to soothe the pain. He runs his free hand over Fernando's angle looking face, yes even thought his hair is sticking to his face, has pearls of sweat breaking out all over it and he eyes burns with lust, he still looks like an angel to Sergio. He reaches for the back of his neck and slowly lifts Fernando head towards his own. He places soft kisses on his lips before he pushes in the third finger in along the others. Fernando throws his head back and moans so loudly that Sergio for a short moment fears that everyone on the floor will hear them.

 

"I'm ready now Sergio" Fernando gasps.

 

Sergio pull his finger from his lovely ass and lubes himself up and slowly moves into his lover.  

He moves slowly at first, just so that Fernando can adjust to the feeling of him again. He start to slam into him harder and harder and after 10 minutes he slowly starts to lose control over his thrusts and the rhythm that he had found is broken when Fernando pushes back on him, meeting his thrusts over and over again. Fernando groans rips through his throat and Sergio has to put a hand over his mouth to make sure that they aren't heard.

 

"Sergio? Fernando?" A voice breaks into Sergio's brain first. He pushes himself up from the table and looks over his shoulder, not wanting his cock to leave the beautiful and tight ass around it.

 

Iker is standing in the door and he looks somewhat surprised but he is smirking at the same time. He moves closer and places his head over Sergio's shoulder and rests it there. He move makes Sergio stop and Fernando opens his eyes to see Iker smirking down at him.   
  
"I forgot my pencil here and I wanted to get it, but it's a bad time I can see. What do you think Fernando? Shall I get it now or later?"

 

"Now and then please leave" He manages to whisper.

 

"As you wish" He tells him.

 

He grabs the pencil and turns to leave, but then decides against it and moves back to Sergio. He light puts a hand on Sergio face and moves it towards his own. Sergio, whom is too shocked to react, can do nothing but follow Iker's lead. Iker places his lips over Sergio in a soft kiss. Iker keeps his eyes open and locks them with Fernando's. He sees the confusion, the rage and the jealousy burning in them, but he also see the longing and need to be understood. He lets go of Sergio and moves so that he is face to face with Fernando. He leans into Fernando and gently moves some of his hair away from his forehead before he kisses his nose softly and then kisses him on the lips. Iker lets his tongue slip into Fernando mouth and Fernando moans even louder at the same time that he clenches down on Sergio, whom bucks into him and meets his orgasm shortly before Fernando does.   


Iker moves away and smile at Fernando before he kisses Sergio's cheek softly.

 

"Take care guys and be careful not to get caught" Iker tells them as he leave.

 

Sergio and Fernando looks at each other.

 

"What was that?" Sergio asks.

 

"I have no idea" Fernando tells him as he grabs onto Sergio neck and brings him in for a heated kiss.

 

"But I know that I love you"

 


	8. Leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a unexpected person show up all of sudden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone..  
> So sorry for not updating for so long :(  
> Hope you'll enjoy

It's about 6.30when there is a knock on the door that makes Sergio sit upright in his bed. He rubs his eyes and looks over at a peacefully sleeping Fernando. Sergio smiles at the sight and get up to open the door.

 

And it reviles a young beautiful woman. She looks so tiny, yet so very stunning, that Sergio forget his manners and he stares at her for at full minute before speaking.

 

"Hi, can I help you?" He asks. He can't figure why she is there, not at this time anyway, he takes a closer look and she doesn't look like she working at Las Rozas, she too pretty for that.

 

"I'm looking for Fernando, is he here?" She asks.

 

"Eh, yes but he's sleeping right now, can I give him a message?"

 

"Nah, just move aside and I'll wake him up myself, thank you very much" She tells him as she pushes him aside to get into the room. Sergio looks at her in confusion, who the hell does she think that she is? Seriously.

 

The woman moves over the bed and looks at Fernando for a short while, then she smiles before leaning in and places a kiss on Fernando's lips. It shocks Sergio so much the he feels his jaw drop and he can't move. He wants to tell the woman to back off and leave his boyfriend alone right the fuck now. But before he can say it Fernando kisses her back and he even moans a little and then he opens his eyes and smiles at her. 

 

"Morning princess" He tells the woman before "Why are you dressed already?"

 

"I just came to wish you good luck tonight" she tells him.

 

Fernando looks at her for a moment, he can't figure out why she would wish him good luck for tonight as his mind hasn't really woken up yet.

 

"For what honey?" He asks her.

 

"For your game of course, silly boy" She laughs.

 

That seems to wake Fernando up right away, like a bucket of ice cold water. He spots movement by the door and he sit up abruptly and makes eye contact with a-close-to-tears Sergio. He moves to get out of the bed, but he is tangled in the sheets, so before he even get a change to go to him, Sergio runs out the door and slams it behind him before he runs down the hall. Fernando has finally freed himself from the trap and hastily pulls on his jeans before he runs to the door. He throws it open and he stops to look for Sergio. He catches a glint of him as he rounds the corner, so Fernando runs after him. He sees him run towards the elevator at the other end of the hall. Fernando speeds up and reaches Sergio just before the elevator.

 

"Sergio" Fernando manages to pant. "Sergio, come on don't go"

 

"Why not?"

 

"I love you baby" Fernando tries to explain to his lover.

 

It makes Sergio even more angry. Iker was right, Fernando did play him, he was just a toy for Fernando to use when they were here with the NT. He feels the tears start to press against his eyelids and desperately tries to hide it from Fernando. Fernando doesn't deserve his tears, not when he is playing him like that. Fernando never loved him, he's not even into men. It was all just a sick prank. Damn it, that was not what he needed right now.

 

Fernando moves closer, trying to calm his lover down, but at the moment he is within an arms length of Sergio the younger man moves away from him.

 

"Sergio" he pleads, wanting to comfort him in some way, but how to do that when you are the reason things are tumbling down around you?

 

He takes one more step before he stops and gives his best puppy eyed look to Sergio, that always works when things are to complicated. Sergio on the other hand looks more and more broken and it's getting to Fernando, because he really do love Sergio He's not like anyone else that Fernando's ever been with. He forgot about Olalla at home, he didn't think that she would show up like that, he was not prepared for it. He is taken away from his thoughts as the door ping open and Sergio moves towards it.

He is at a loss, can't figure out what to do. He needs Sergio to stop crying and even more important; stop him from going downstairs. What if he tells Raúl and Iker, then Fernando will be send home for playing yet another teammate, and that just can't happen, he hasn't finish playing for his NT, so point number one is to stop Sergio from moving into the elevator.

 

"Sergio, baby, please" he tries again before he moves and grabs Sergio's arm and pulls him back out of the elevator. He pulls him so hard that their chests bump, which surprises Sergio so much that he forgets to resist and Fernando grabs a hold of his face and places his lips over his lovers. Sergio closes his eyes and moans into the kiss, forgetting to be angry and hurt for a moment. They only pull apart when they hear a gaps from behind them and Sergio looks over Fernando shoulder to see Olalla, Fernando girlfriend, standing there looking at them, confusion written all over her pretty face. Fernando turns around and sees her moving closer to them. The moment he lets go of Sergio the other player moves into the elevator, presses the button that will take him for the ground floor. Fernando is starring at his girlfriend, not knowing what to do or what to say so he just opens and closes he mouth a couple of times before he lowers his head. All of sudden he remembers Sergio and he turns around just in time to see the door slowly shutting and he sees tears rolling from his eyes and down onto his bare chest.

 

"Sergio, no, no don't go" He screams as steps up to it, but he is too late and the only thing he can do is banging his fist against the door. He lets himself slide down it and hugs his legs closer to his body and leaning his face on his knees. He can't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. He has really fucked up this time. Sergio will never trust him again.

 

"Fernando?"

 

He turns around and sees a very hurt looking Olalla looking at him. He wants to look at her, but he feels so ashamed and he starts shaking badly, he doesn't know if it's because he's cold or if it's from all the things that has just happened.

 

"Nando, what's going on?" Olalla asks him. She is standing over him and he wishes that she would slap him so hard that he would never wake up again.

 

"Nando, what the hell was that?" She starts to scream at him in anger, so he gets up and motions for her to follow him to his room.

 

Once inside he sits her on the bed and get ready to explains everything to her. He takes a deep breath and looks right into her eyes. He tries to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

 

"Olalla, I'm gay, I'm in love with the guy you just saw me kiss. I love him so much, I'm so sorry that I have been leading you on, letting you thinking that I'm in love you. I did believe for some time that I really was, but now I know that I only love Sergio that way. I never meant to hurt you, I really didn't, but it just gone too far and now I can't turn back" He stops to look at her and the only reaction he get is an raised eyebrow.

 

"So you're not into women, at all? Wow you are quite the actor are you? I can't believe that you would do this to me" She tells him.

 

"No, not at all, haven't been for years, maybe never. Why do you think that we only have sex about once a month? And I know, I can't say anything that will make this better or make it hurt any less, but I am sorry"

 

"Just so you know, I'll be moving out today, so when you get home there will be nothing left of me, and my family and your family will know this, mark my words and just for the fun of it I might tell the press as well" she threatens him.

 

"No, Olalla please. I know that you hate me and that's okay, but don't bring Sergio down with me, it's not his fault, please don't tell anyone" he begs.

 

"Oh my God, you are so paretic, can't believe that I've even thought we could be the perfect couple. You are such a horrible person, I wish I've never met you!" She screams at him as she gets up and tells him that she'll be moving out as soon as she can get a lift for all her things. Then Olalla gets up and moves to the door.

 

"Wish you all the best... in hell" She tells him and slams it, leaving the room in a suffocating silence.

 

*

Sergio is sitting in the lounge trying to get his emotions under control again. He can't believe that he had trusted Fernando so much, how could he be so fucking blind. How is ever going to face him again. How could he be so stupid to let his guard down so fast?

 

"Sergio?" someone asks and it makes him turn around and he comes face to face with Pablo Fernando's teammates from Atletico, and Mista.

 

"Oh, hey guys" he answers.

 

"Are you okay? You look a little tired" Mista asks, looking more and more concerned.   

 

"Nah, not really"

 

"Why? What happened?"

 

"Fernando girlfriend show up" he informs them.

 

The two players looks at each other, before looking back at Sergio.

 

"Aww Sergio, so sorry" Pablo tells him, but Sergio only nods.

 

"Did you guys know that he had a girlfriend at home?" Sergio asks them suddenly.

 

Pablo and Mista exchange looks and before Sergio know Iker is there and he sends the other two away.

 

"Iker, you were right. He was playing me. He has a girlfriend at home. He never loved me, Iker. He never did, I'm the stupidest person on earth. How could I believe that he loved me? We only just met. I feels so stupid" Sergio cries into Iker shoulder.

 

"Shh, it's going to be okay Sergio, I promise" Iker tells him.

 

Sergio pulls back and looks at Iker, how can the other man be so sure that everything will be fine? Because as it is right now it hurts so much and he don't know how he's ever going to trust anyone ever again.

 

"Sergio, you need to stop thinking about Fernando now and start to focus on the match tonight. We need to win okay? It's China and we need to beat them, understand?" Iker asks.

 

Sergio nods and leans into Iker before he slowly start to relax, but the peacefulness is cut short when the elevator pings open and Olalla storms past them, only to turn around and walk straight towards Sergio. There is fire and rage burning in her eyes and she looks seriously scary.

 

"Now you got him all to yourself you fucking bitch. I hope that it was worth it, you fucking asshole. I wish you both..." Her speech is cut short by Iker.

 

"Shut up Olalla. It's not Sergio's fault! Your boyfriend fooled him as well. Sergio is a victim"

 

"A victim? Are you fucking joking me Iker? He's the one whom fucked my boyfriend and don't get me started on what a home wrecker he is, he is a..." She's again cut short as Fernando storms down the stairs and into the lounge.

 

"Don't you talk to him like that! It's not his fault. Blame me, but don't you blame him" He yells at her.

 

"Oh my God, you are so gross. I can't believe that I've ever let you be with me!" She screams back.

 

At the same time more and more players have been awoken by the slamming doors and the yelling and are now starting to gather in the lounge as well.

 

"Olalla, don't blame it on Sergio. He didn't know. I.. I.. I played him okay? Leave him out of this, do you understand?!" He keeps yelling, can't seem to calm down enough to talk at a normal level.

 

Olalla stops and looks at him before she looks behind him and sees the crowed that has formed around them. She looks a Sergio again before turning back to Fernando again.

 

"So you love him huh? Any of the other guys on the team that you have fucked?" She asks him softly.

 

The question kind of takes him aback and the softness of her voice throws him off. He can't really figure out the answer.

 

"So are you going to answer me?"

 

"Yes" he tells her, as he looks down.

 

"Hmm. How many men have you fucked over the last year?" She asks.

 

"I don't know, maybe 20 or 25?" He tells her as he lowers his head in shame.

 

"Hmm. How did you get them to fall for you? Was it the rape story or the I was left by my parents and didn't have anywhere to go or was it the I grew up with very abusive parents?" She asks and she grins at him when his eyes widen in shock.

 

"What? Didn't think I knew the stories you tell people to get them to feel sorry for you?" She gives him a grim smile before walking towards the door.

 

"Oh one more question" She throws at him "How many men has fuck you?"

 

"One" He mumbles as he lowers his head. He doesn't know why but it hurt even more now than it had before. It's like his heart is being burned before it will be ripped from his body any minute now.

 

The answer take both Olalla and Sergio by surprise.

 

"What?!" She asks "Only one? Sergio?" She asks. The only answer she gets is a nod from Fernando, whom can't even look at anything other than the floor.

 

"Well that is a surprise. Guess Sergio means more to you than I thought. Well to bad that you ruined that huh? Bye bitch" Olalla turns around and leave.

 

Sergio is still sitting next to Iker, with Joaquín and Reyes on one side and Raúl and Puyol on the other. They all look stunned and they can't form a single word, they just look at the trembling boy in the middle of the room. Sergio is torn between running to Fernando to give him a big hug and kiss or staying where he is.

 

Fernando turns around to face them all. He glances a Sergio of a short while only to shake his head, not understanding how a day that was supposed to be so perfect, can turn so wrong in a matter of minutes. He is staring to shake again as all his energy and adrenaline leaves his body all at once and he fall to the floor and he starts to sob as he feels his perfect life slip through his fingers. Not only did he lose his girlfriend and support he also lost the only real love he ever had.

The next thing he know is at that Pablo, Mista and Raúl are standing over him and they are trying to help him to his feet, but it seems impossible as his legs give in all the time. The only things playing in his head is the fact that Sergio hates him and now he has no one left, if Olalla tells his family that they broke up because he's into men then he will be all alone. He can kiss his career goodbye and he has to figure out what he'll be able to do then.

 

He finds a small bit of strength and gets up and looks directly at Sergio, whom is staring at him. Fernando finds the courage to walk over to him and stands right in front of him, their eyes meeting.

 

"I'm so sorry Sergio, I really, really am. I do love you a lot. I'm sorry that I lied to you and that I've hurt you. I will do my best to understand and respect the fact that you hate me and never want to be around  me again. Just please know that I didn't lie when I told that I love you,  because I do. Sorry" He tells him as tears fight to get down his cheeks faster than the others.

 

He turns around and moves in between the others and cast one last look at Sergio. He walks over to Aragones that has seen the whole thing as well.

 

"Coach, if Sergio wants to switch rooms then please grant him that wish, okay?" He asks before leaving the room.

 

*

Sergio is trying to make sense of all the things that has happened within 20 minutes, but it seem almost impossible to do that. He wants to hate Fernando so much, but other hand he wants nothing more than to hold him in his arms and tell him that they'll be okay. He looks at Iker whom seems as lost as he is himself.

 

"Sergio, are you okay?" Iker asks.

 

"I don't know. I should've known that it was too good to be true, shouldn't I?"

 

"I don't think so. What do you want to do now?"

 

"What do you mean?" Sergio asks, confused of which of the things Iker is talking about.

 

"Do you want to stay in the room with Fernando or what?"

 

"I don't know. But I know that I have to talk to him sooner versus later" He informs his vice captain.

 

"Yeah, I guess you do. Do you want to talk to him now?"

 

"Yeah" Sergio tells him as he get up and walks to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next post will be up in a short moment


	9. Baby, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Sergio go back or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looong chapter ahead

Sergio pushes the door opens slowly, trying be as quiet as possible. The first thing that hits him if the sound of Fernando crying hard and heavy and the it's dark in the room and it makes Sergio sad. He walks further into the room and goes to his bed and he turns on the night lamp over the bed. He looks around the room and sees that Fernando isn't in his bed, but his suitcase is. He opens it and it's all packed and Fernando car-keys are laying next to it. It makes Sergio stomach drop because that means that Fernando might go home and never come back. The door to the bathroom is open a little bit and as he walks closer to it the sobs get louder and louder. He pushes the door open a little bit more and it's dark in there as well so he turns on the lights.

 

"Fernando? Why are you sitting in the dark?" Sergio asks.

 

He looks into the bathtub and finds Fernando soaking wet, the water running down his head and body, soaking this clothes. Sergio moves closer and he gently pull Fernando's chin up but as soon as he does he lets it go again and rears back. Fernando a wound on his forehead and it's bleeding a little bit.

  
"Fernando, what have you done?" Sergio asks him.

 

Fernando lifts his head and looks as Sergio. He looks so tired, hurt and sad that it's like a knife to Sergio's heart. Sergio takes of his own clothes and gets into the tub and he gently starts to take of Fernando's as well. Fernando remains sobbing the whole time and it's like he isn't really there. Sergio slowly gets behind Fernando and starts to rub his cold body, then he turns the water a bit hotter so that he can get the older man warm again. He pull Fernando back against him and lets him rest against him. It take about 15 minutes before he is too exhausted to even sit by himself, so Sergio holds him up and over water.

 

"Sergio?" He whispers.  

 

"Yes?" Sergio answers back, gently stroking a hand over his arm.

 

"Are you really here?"

 

"Yes Nando"

 

"Why? You should hate me, why don't you hate me?"

 

"Because I love you" Sergio tells him.

 

 Fernando move away from him and he sits up straight so that he can look at Sergio. His breath catches in his throat as he sees the love in Sergio's eyes again. He can't believe that Sergio is there and even less that he still loves him. No one can be that lucky.

 

"You love me?"

 

"Yes Nando"

 

"I love you too Sese"

 

Sergio leans in and kisses Fernando on the lips and Fernando sighs into it and then tears are running again. Sergio pulls back and drags his thumb over them and kisses others away.

 

"Don't  cry baby, it hurts me when you cry, please stop" Sergio tells him.

 

Fernando nods and does his best to stop, but it is just not happening so he keeps crying and Sergio pulls him even closer, so that he is in his lap and he gently rocks Fernando from side to side. Soon after it starts to work and Fernando can keep himself under control for long enough to kiss Sergio again.

 

"So you weren't gang raped huh?" Sergio asks.

 

Fernando has to look at him to figure out if he's angry with him or if he is teasing. He find that he's almost laughing at him instead, so Fernando relaxes and places his head on Sergio's shoulder. He shakes his head and fears that Sergio will push him away.

 

"Hmm okay, so nothing bad happened to you then?" Sergio asks, but he gets a nod and that

puzzles him.

 

"Something bad happened?" Again he gets a nod.

 

"What happened then?"

 

Fernando moves back and he looks Sergio in the eyes before he takes a deep breath.

 

"It's the same thing I told you before, but not as bad as it sounded, someone did come by but it was before they could rape me. I did have my pants around my ankles and no shirt on and they did hold me against the wall and they did have their cock out and was about to push into me, but they ran off when an elderly couple came by and yelled at them. They help me get dressed and drove me home to my parents"

 

"But you still played those boys?"

 

"Yes, it was a challenge that I had with some of my friends and I really don't like to lose"

 

"Was I part of this challenge?" Sergio wonders out aloud.

 

"No"

 

"I wasn't?" asks surprised

 

"No, I wanted you right from the start. It started the first time I saw you. I knew that I had to be with you. You're so fucking sexy"

 

"Is it true that you only let me fuck you?" Sergio asks.

"Yes. You are the only guy that I trust. At least enough to let you put your cock in my into me. I was made to please you"

 

"So are you ready for the game tonight?" Sergio asks.

 

Fernando shakes his head and looks away from Sergio for a short time, before he looks back into Sergio's eyes.

 

"I'm not going to play, I'm being send home before the game, so you'll have to make me proud Sergio" Fernando tells him.

 

"What do you mean that you're going home?"

 

"I'm not going to get called up again, Raúl meant it when he said that if I did it one more time, then he would tell the coach not to call me up again, so I guess that we'll not met on the NT anymore. I'm going to miss you so much Sergio. I'll try to make it to Sevilla every now and then, if you want me to. I promise Sese. I love you so much"

 

"No you can't leave, I won't let you!"

 

"It's not up to us Sergio. It's Aragones, Raúl and Iker that decides that. I'll be waiting for about an hour more and then I'll be going home, so you better take care of yourself" Fernando tells him.

 

"If they kick you out, they kick me out, so you won't leave alone"

 

"Sergio, don't be stupid. You have a wonderful career in front of you, make the most of it okay? Promise me?"

 

Sergio is about to say something, but Fernando won't let him do it so he leans in and kisses him so hard, pouting all his regret and love into it. He grabs onto Sergio shoulders as he moves even closer to him. Fernando settles in Sergio's lap and starts to grind against the younger man.

 

"Sergio, I want to feel you again" Fernando moans.

 

Sergio's only response is to pull Fernando even closer and kisses him again. He slowly start to put a finger into his lover, but thinks better of it and pulls his finger out again.

The move makes Fernando open his eyes and looks at Sergio.

 

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

 

"I want you to do it" Sergio explains.

 

"You want me to finger myself? Okay, not problem" Fernando tells him and slowly lowers his hand to his own entrance, but Sergio stops his hand before he even has a change to start.

 

"No, I want you to do me. I want you to be my first" Sergio informs him.

 

Fernando is so shocked by the words that he can't even form words. Sure he thought about fucking Sergio, but it never seemed like the time was right for that. He wanted to get to know Sergio better before he would do that, but as it might turn out, time is something they don't have much left of, so maybe now is as good a time as ever. He still wants be sure that Sergio is ready for it so that he won't think that he is being used. Sergio looks back at him with love and trust shining in his eyes. It warms Fernando's heart so much and it makes him want Sergio to feel good.

 

"Are you sure? You'll be really sore afterwards and with the game tonight, I'm not sure that it's a good idea"

 

"Nando, if you love me then you'll grant me this wish. I want to do it now, please"

 

Fernando looks at Sergio once more before he nods his head a couple of time and then he moves of off the younger man and pulls at Sergio's legs so that his ass is closer to him. He slowly runs his fingers over Sergio's stomach and down towards his entrance. He lets his finger rest again it before he slowly moves it in. Sergio gasps at the intrusion, never felt anything like it before and it was a bit uncomfortable but it didn't hurt yet. Fernando pushes his finger further in and now Sergio hisses in pain.

  
"Shh baby, I know it hurts but just wait for some time. It will get better, I promise"

 

Sergio closes his eyes and tries to breath evenly, but it's hard and he is panting even harder and that is only with one finger in him. He's starting to wonder if Fernando was right and that it was a dumb idea. But he wants to feel Fernando inside him, wants to show the older man than he still loves him.

Fernando moves his hand faster as he feels Sergio relax around his finger.

 

"Sergio I'm going to push another finger into you now okay? It will hurt a little in the beginning, but soon it will feel even better, okay?" Fernando explains to his lover.

 

Sergio can only nod as he feels Fernando pull back and then there are two finger s in him and it hurt now and it makes him cry out even louder, so Fernando leans into him and kisses him hard on the lips before he bits down into Sergio's shoulder,  making the other man scream even louder than ever before.

  
"How many fingers do you need to stretch me?" Sergio asks between pants.

 

"3, my love. I'm not as big as you" Fernando tells him as a blush spreads on his cheeks.

 

Sergio smiles at him and can't stop thinking how cute this man is. He can't wait to feel him inside him. He wants to feel Fernando before it's too late, as he don't know when they'll met up again. It makes him feel like he need to make the most of his time with Fernando.

 

"Sergio, are you ready?" Fernando asks.

 

"What? Don't you need to use stretch me more?" Sergio asks him confused.

 

"I all ready did Sergio, you were so distracted for a moment there, that you didn't even feel me push the last one is as well. If you don't believe it, then see for yourself" Fernando laughs at him. Sergio looks down and sees that Fernando told the truth, there are 3 fingers inside his ass, it makes him blush and he sees Fernando smirking at him.

 

"Oh, well then I think I'm ready to make love to you. How do we do it?"

 

"Well as it's your first time with this, then I think that you have to be on top, you know sit on me, so you can control how deep I'll go" Fernando tells him making Sergio looks so shy and cute that he can't resist to pull him in for a kiss.

 

Sergio sits in Fernando lap as they kiss and he feels the cock underneath him come to life. Sergio grabs his cock and starts to stroke it lazily as their kiss harden and they end up biting each other's lips instead.

  
"Fernando, I'm ready" Sergio moans.

 

Fernando slowly lifts Sergio by his hips, the water helping him, so that it's a lot easier to guide his cock to Sergio's entrance. Sergio slowly lowers himself on Fernando, the feels the head of the older man's cock rest against him.

  
"Sergio, look at me. It's okay, you just need to push down on me, it will hurt some, but it'll get better, I promise baby. Please just do it"

 

Sergio press down a little and the head pops into him, he leans his head back and moans in the back of his throat. It hurt a lot and he can't really get comfortable with the cock in him, but he wants to feel his lover inside him. He pushes down once more and continuities until Fernando is all the way inside him and then he stops, he feels the cock in him, he feels so stretched and full and it's really nice and it doesn't hurt, when he isn't moving. He looks at Fernando, who's head is thrown back and his pale neck is exposed and it makes Sergio go bolt and he leans in and sucks on Fernando throat. Fernando moans so hard and his grip on Sergio hips tighten. When Sergio stop and leans back Fernando moves forward and captures Sergio lips in a sweet and loving kiss. They kiss for about 5 minutes before Fernando slowly urges Sergio to move on him.

 

Sergio start to move his hips slowly and experiments with different ways to move, so that he know what Fernando will like the best. He sees a smile or a smirk forming on his lovers face and he soon relishes that his laughing at him.  
  
"Why are you laughing at me?" Sergio asks, having a hard time not laughing himself.

 

"Sorry, it's just so cute how you try to find the best way to do this"  

 

Sergio slaps him on the chest before he starts to move again. He starts to move faster and faster making Fernando moan so loud that Sergio will be surprised if no one heard it. All of sudden Fernando cock notches something inside him and he has to stop and figure out what that was. Fernando looks at him, wondering why he stopped, so he opens his eyes and sees his Sese looking at him with huge eyes looking pretty blissed out and Fernando know that he has found the right spot inside Sergio.

 

"What is it love?" Fernando asks as Sergio hadn't moved for about 5 minutes.

 

"What was that?"

 

"That, my love, is your prostate"

 

"Wow, that was so... so... I don't know the word for it, there is no word for it"

 

"I know, pretty good right. If you keep going, then you can feel that as much as you want"

 

Sergio start to move again right way, wanting to feel it again, so he moves faster and faster and the head of Fernando hits it every time and it makes Sergio scream even louder and he clenches around Fernando and that makes him grab Sergio even harder as he start to pound into him.

 

"Ohh baby, you feel so good" Fernando moans.

 

"Arh Nando, keep going, I'm close, I'm so close"

 

Fernando moves them back, so Sergio is laying against the tub and Fernando is on top of him and the rhythm is lost as he slams into his lover over and over again. They are both rushing towards the edge and Sergio is the first to lose it, he spreads his come all over their stomachs, the feeling of Sergio come on them makes Fernando thrust into him two more times and then he let go and come and come inside the only person he has ever truly loved.

 

He sinks down on Sergio's body and relaxes against him, Sergio's arm goes around his shoulder and brings him in for a soft kiss.

 

"I'm going to miss you so much Sergio" Fernando whispers into his ear.

 

"Don't say that. You're not leaving" Sergio begs.

 

"Yes, I am Sergio. They won't allow me to stay here, I've ruined my own NT career before it even really started"

 

Fernando has to look away from Sergio glace because if he keeps looking at him then he will start to cry again.

 

"We'll find a way for you to stay Nando, I promise"

 

Fernando only nods and leans back on his shoulder and lets Sergio comfort him.

 

"Come on, let get up and get dressed" Sergio tell him as he moves away from Fernando , doing that makes Fernando's cock fall out of him. He sighs as he gets out and he takes Fernando's hand to pull him out as well. They help each other get dry as they kiss every now and then. He pulls Fernando to the bed and get him to lie down next to him.

 

"How are you feeling Sergio? Does it hurt much?" Fernando asks as he remembers that it was Sergio's first time being penetrated.

 

"I'm a bit sore, but not too bad, you were very gentle" Sergio tells him as he gives him a very big smile, hoping that it will take Fernando mind of the fact that he might be leaving soon.

 

"Good, I'm glad that you are okay"

 

Fernando moves closer to Sergio and puts his head on Sergio shoulder. Sergio wraps his arms around the older player and pulls him even closer before placing a soft kiss on his hair.

He looks down at the man in his arms and keeps wishing that he could do something, so that Fernando won't have to leave. He watches Fernando almost slips into an easy sleep in a minute.

 

"I love you Sese, so much" Fernando mumbles.

 

"Love you too Nando"

 

They lie there for some time, Fernando sleeping and Sergio watching over him.

 

"Sergio?"

 

"Yes Nando?"

 

"Are you still me boyfriend?"

 

"Do you want me to still be your boyfriend?"

 

"Yes, because I love you very much. I'm in love with you Sese"

 

"I'm in love with you too Nando"

 

Fernando sit up and looks down at Sergio, wanting him to say it again, because he isn't sure if he heard him correctly the first time. He wants Sergio to be in love with him again, wants to make love to him every day if he had the chance.

 

"You are?"

 

"Yes"

 

"I wish I didn't have to leave, not now, not ever. But I guess it the way it has to be, damn if I had just done this in a different way, then you wouldn't have been hurt and I wouldn't be leaving you now" Fernando sighs.

 

"We'll find a way Nando, we'll find a way" Sergio tells him before the pulls Fernando down again, gives him a kiss and they wrap around each other as they kiss. Soon after they are both fast asleep tangled up in each other and they don't even notice a smiling Iker in the doorway.

 

*

Iker sits down next to Raúl in the conference room where they are supposed to have a meeting about what had happened this morning in the lounge and the match tonight.

 

Aragones walks in with the rest of the staff and they take their seats. Aragones get up and start the meeting by saying good morning to everyone.

 

"So as you know, we had a little problem this morning and one of our players have misbehaved and we need to figure out what is going to happen to him. Any ideas, shall he stay  or do we have to expel him from the team?"

 

"I think we shall let him stay" Iker tells him, making Raúl look at him in surprise.

 

"What makes you say that Iker?" Aragones asks.

 

"I believe that he has learned from this and he found a reason to behave and follow the rules now" he explains.

 

"Oh and what reason will that be?"

 

"He has Sergio now. They've gotten really close and they like each other a lot"

 

"From what I saw, Sergio got hurt by Fernando this morning, so why are you say that?"

 

"I saw them about 10 minutes ago in their room. They've made up and they are okay again"

 

"Made up, what do you mean?"

 

"They are together" Iker explains.

 

"As in they are a couple" Aragones assistant asks.

 

"Yes"

 

"Well that's not good, that is not allowed"

 

"Come on coach, so what if they love each other. They play on the same team, they are both professionals, they are good together and Fernando will no long play around with other players, because he has Sergio now. Just think about it"

 

"Okay Iker, if you can promise me that there won't be any more problem, like the one this morning, then Fernando can stay and play tonight"

 

"We'll go bring him the good news now then, coming Raúl?" Iker asks.

 

*

Fernando is startled out of his dream by some kind of knock on something hard. He looks to his right and sees his beautiful boyfriend lie next to him. He leans down and kisses his lips softly and Sergio reposes soon after, letting his tongue slip into Fernando's mouth as he moans a little. Fernando moves his hand down Sergio's chest, then further down to he can make contact with Sergio haft hard erection. Sergio moans even louder and he pull Fernando on top of his and bucks his hips into Fernando's. They lie there as the door opens and Iker and Raúl walks in.

 

"Ahem" Raúl clears his throat and that makes the young couple jump apart. They look at the two captains in pure shock.

 

"If you think that you can separate yourself from each for a moment, we have some news to share with you"

 

"I already know what you're going to say and I understand. I've already packed my suitcase and I'll be leaving in an hour, just let me say goodbye to Sergio, please" Fernando begs.

 

Raúl and Iker looks at him before looking at each other then back at the couple.

 

"You're not leaving Fernando" Iker tells him.

 

Fernando looks at him in shock, he had been so sure that Iker would jump at the first chance to kick him off the team.

 

"Really? I'm not leaving? I'm going to stay here with Sergio?" He asks.

 

"Yes and you better get some rest, because you're playing tonight as well"

 

"I'm playing? What about Sergio, will he play as well?"

 

"Not from start no, but second half he'll play, now get some rest"

 

"Thank you guys, really. It means the world to me"

 

"Don't thank me, thank Iker, he's the one that convinced Aragones that you deserved one more chance"

 

Fernando looks at Iker for a minute before he jump off the bed and gives Iker the biggest hug and kiss ever. Iker kisses him back for a minute before he's brain gets with the program and he pushes Fernando back.

 

"Okay, that's enough, save some for your boyfriend over there. And don't fuck up again okay?" Iker tells him.

  
Fernando moves back on the bed and sits next to Sergio again, giving him a sweet and loving kiss. Sergio hugs him closer and Raúl and Iker decides to leave and let the two boys catch up again.

 

"I can't believe that I'm allowed to stay here with you, Sergio this is amazing. I love you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you with me. I'm so in love with you. Thank you Sergio"

 

"I'm in love you too Fernando. I'm so glad you are my boyfriend" Sergio tells him before placing a kiss on his lips.

 

"Come on let get some breakfast now and we have training later right?" Sergio asks before dragging his boyfriend with him and out of the room and towards the elevator.

 

The meet the two Pablo's there and Fernando most of all wants to shrink away from it, facing the others won't be fun for the first time since the morning, he made quite a fool of himself and Sergio for that matter. Now everyone know that they are gay and together, how will they react to it? So many questions and yet no answer. Fernando looks over at Sergio and he gives him a bright smile and it makes him feel a bit better. As long as he has Sergio, everything will be okay.

 

Down in the dining room they walk to their usual table and sits there holding hands while eating their breakfast. They are just in the middle of taking about the match tonight, that will be Sergio's first, when

 

Joaquín and Mista makes their way over. They pull out two chairs and sits down next to the couple.

 

"Are you guys okay?" Mista asks.

 

"Yes we are, we are more than fine, why do you ask?"

 

"It's just after this morning we weren't sure if you guys, or at least Fernando, wouldn't be here anymore"

 

"Well we are both here, so yeah everything is fine okay?"

 

"Are you a couple now?" Joaquín asks.

 

"Yes we are" Sergio answers.

 

"Sergio, you don't have to tell people that, I don't want them to be grossed out by you okay? It's fine that they know about me, but they don't need to know about you, if you don't want them to, it's okay. I understand if you don't want to go public with us" Fernando tells him as he squeezes his hand.

 

Sergio gives him a smile before leaning over the table and places a small kiss on Fernando soft lips. Sergio glance over at the others players and they smiles at them so Sergio just keeps kissing Fernando for a little while. When he pulls back he gives Fernando the biggest grin.

 

"Thank you Sergio, really. You are so kind towards me" Fernando tells him as he blushes.

 

"Okay, we'll leave the two of you alone then. Bye guys, see you later"

 

*

After breakfast training started.

Sergio is running laps with Juanito and Alberto as Fernando had told him before training that they need to train with other people, so that the press wouldn't get suspicious about them and their relationship. He looks over at Fernando who is trying to pass a ball to Luis Garcia, but he misses terrible as he looks up and see Sergio smiling at him, so all he can do is smile back at him, while Luis is shaking his head at the behavior of the young man.

 

Aragones orders them all to gather in a circle and tell them that there will be a short training match before the will stop for the day. He calls Fernando and Sergio to him and tells them to pick the teams, so they do just that.

 

The game starts and Fernando is running alongside Luis and they are passing the ball between them and they are running so fast towards goal that Sergio has a hard time keep up with them, he runs towards Fernando as he gets the ball again and he is pushing and pull at his boyfriend to get the ball off his feet, but the older player is too fast and shoots the ball back to Garcia who puts it behind Iker with a lovely volley.

Fernando looks over at Sergio, gives him a smile and get back in position. Sergio looks at Puyol and gives him a sad smile.

 

"Don't worry Sergio, they are pretty good strikers and they will get past almost everyone, so don't bet yourself up to much" He tells him as the strikers once again is storming towards them, this time they bring Xavi with them and they pass the ball so fast and Sergio once again ends face to face with Fernando again, the other trying to push him out of the way again, but Sergio isn't having any of it this time, so he slides down and brings Fernando to the ground, they go tumbling and end up side by side. Fernando turns his head and looks at him, gives him a smile and a very quick kiss before he gets to his feet and brings Sergio up as well.

 

"Are you okay?" Fernando ask him and Sergio can't help the smile that spreads on his lips as he nods.

 

Fernando walks away from him and leaves him with his friends and then they do it all once more.

 

The game ends 3-1 to Fernando's team and they seems so happy, so Sergio stays with his losing team for a while and looks at a grinning Fernando. He seems so happy and Sergio feels  happy, so he'll let Fernando have this joy for a moment, but he'll have to pay for it later.  

 

The team is leaving the training pitch and heads to the showers. Once inside Sergio drops down next to Fernando, making the other man looks at him with concern written all over his handsome face.

 

"Are you okay?" Fernando asks him.

 

"Yeah" Sergio answers even though he's sure that Fernando won't buy it. And he know that he's right when he feel Fernando's hand slide into his own.

 

"What's bothering you, sweetie?"

 

"It's just... How am I going to be able to help our team win, if I can't even stop you from scoring a goal against my team. I don't think that I'm good enough for this team, someone else could do better than me" He tells him as he looks down at their hands. He knows that it sounds silly, but what do you expect from him?

 

"Don't worry so much love, you'll do great tonight, it China, they are so easy to play against, and you'll have those strikers begging for mercy after 10 minutes. And I'll be out there scoring goals so that you don't have to worry about anything" Fernando tells him.

 

Sergio looks up at him in disbelief and punches him on the shoulder, making Fernando put a hand on the shoulder and pretends to be seriously injured, he even falls to the floor and rolls around, his face shoving nothing but pretend-hurt.

 

"You are so dumb, do you even know that?" Sergio asks him as he holds out a hand for Fernando to take.

 

Fernando get up with Sergio's help and pulls him towards the showers. When the step into the room some of the other players makes kissing faces at them others smirk, but nobody seems to have a problem with them being together, so they step into the showers next to each other.

 

"Do you really need a shower each? Can't you just take one, more for the rest of us?" David Albelda ask them with a grin on his face, making the younger boys blush terribly. They keep showering for a little while, until Iker shows up and pushes Fernando over in Sergio's shower.

"You don't both need a shower when there are others that can't get one, so from now on you have to share" He tells them in his captain voice.

 

"Iker leave them alone, be nice to them" Raúl tells him with a grin on his face.

 

Fernando steps behind Sergio and lets his hands rest on his hips, if the others want a show, then a show they'll get. He moves his hands lower and lower on Sergio's hips and lets them slide over his toned thighs then up again and lets them rest on his stomach before moving his head to the side to bite down on Sergio' neck. The bite makes Sergio moan so loud that the others has to stop what they were doing and looks at two young men. Sergio moves his left hand into Fernando's hair and grips it so hard that Fernando stops his marking of the defender for a short while. Then he moves even closer to his boyfriend and turns his head, kissing him hard on the lips before stopping to look at him for a while, wanting to know if he's okay with this or not, because of Sergio isn't happy with this then he'll have to stop. Sergio is just about to protest when Fernando once again start kissing his shoulder and Sergio removes his hand from the hair and let his arm glide down Fernando's back side. The move memorizes all the others and the only thing they can do is watch the young men making out. Sergio feels Fernando's cock come to life and he has to bit his bottom lip to not groan to loud.

 

"Nando, I think we need to stop now or we'll end up fucking right here, right now. Not that I don't want it, but I don't think that it'll be a good idea, not with the game in a few hours" Sergio whispers into his ear.

  
Fernando sighs and moves away a bit, he is sad that Sergio told him to stop, but on the other hand he's right, so he tries to calm himself down enough to finish showering. Sergio leans into him and places a soft kiss on his lips before turning around and looks over his shoulder and he sees all the other players looks at them with wonder in their eyes. He turns his head and looks at Iker whom winks at him and gives him thumbs up, so he hides his face in the nape at Fernando neck. Fernando pulls him even close and they just stay there for a minute or two, totally lost in the love they share.

 

*

Sergio and Fernando are on their bed in their room, and they are just looking at each other. Fernando had told Sergio that he wanted to explore his face, so that is what he is doing at the moment. He is trailing his fingers over Sergio's forehead, his brows, eyes, ears, nose, cheeks, lips and chin. He is then moves down his body and he licks and bites into Sergio's flesh, making him moan and throw his head back into the pillow as Fernando's tongue continuities it's journey down his body.

 

They are interrupted by a know on the door once again and Raúl sticks his head in. He looks around for a bit and spots them on the bed.

 

"Are you two ever going to be able to take your hands of off each other for more than two hours?" He asks, find it very amusing that they are so impatient around each other.

 

"No, I don't think so" Fernando tells him as he flashes Sergio one of his famous grins.

 

"Well the bus is leaving in about 15 minutes, so you better get ready for it, we won't wait for anyone, so if you aren't there within the timeline, then we have no choice but to leave you behind, do you understand?" He asks them.

 

"Yes captain, we'll be there within the timeline, promise" They tell him and Raúl leaves them again.

 

"Damn, so we really have to get up and leave this room now, just when it was starting to get to be so much more fun" Fernando tells him as he pouts, which Sergio finds very adorable.

 

"Come on love, let's get ready" Sergio tells him as he drags him out of bed and downstairs and into the bus that will take them to the stadium.

 

At the stadium they sit next to each other and is holding hands while Aragones tells the team who will be in the staring eleven. Fernando is starting so is Iker, but Sergio has to stay on the bench for the first half at least. Aragones wants to be sure that the team is in front and comfortable before bringing in the new boy. It's not it's a surprise to Sergio and neither to Fernando, but they both wish that they could play at the same time.

  
It's time for the match and Sergio kisses Fernando shortly before he moves into the tunnel that leads them into the stadium.

 

"Go get them" Sergio tells his boyfriend.

 

"I'll score for you tonight baby" Fernando tells him before Sergio walks to the bench.

 

Fernando walks onto the pitch and he looks up at the fans that is sitting all around them, wanting to make them happy and he wants to score for Sergio, want to give him a goal.

 

The whistle blows and the game has started. Fernando runs towards goal, but gets stopped. Spain lose the ball and China is controlling the game, but then one of the Spanish players get the ball and one of this teammates is brought down in the penalty area and the referee blows his whistle and Aragones gestures for Fernando to take the penalty kick. He steps up to the ball, looks in direction of Sergio once, gives him a smile and runs towards the ball. He put it in the left bottom corner and Spain is in front. He blows a kiss to Sergio and then he runs to celebrate with his teammates and he is so happy that he could give a goal to his Sergio. It was like it took a small part of the pressure off of him and that he can breathe a bit easier.

 

The minutes tick by and Fernando keeps trying to get the ball into the back of the net, but it seems like the keeper has seen all his tricks before and he know where to go and it's starting to annoy him a little bit, but he know that he can't give up, not now. He has to keep fighting for an extra goal. The goal comes in the 31'st minute and is a beauty from Xavi. Now Fernando know that Sergio will play because they are two goals up and that is what they need, so now he's even more pleased with the game.

 

It's half time and Sergio meets up with Fernando at the tunnel, they go into the locker room together and sits next to each others as Aragones tells them how happy he is with the result so far and that there will be changes within the first couple of minutes of the second half. Fernando and Sergio didn't really listen, they were too busy looking at each other, so it came as a surprise when the games had started again and Fernando got subbed off to make space for Mista and Puyol came off so Sergio could get his debut.

 

The game ends 3-0 to Spain and the team is celebrating the victory on the way back to the hotel. They sing and drinks and they are really enjoying themselves. They are so happy and so carefree that they don't care what happens around then, so they don't give it any though when Sergio sits in Fernando's lap and turns to kiss him on the lips a few times.

 

When they arrive at the hotel Sergio and Fernando goes straight to their room. They are so very tired and wants to go to bed as soon as possible. Once inside the room they take off their clothes and moves under the covers. Sergio moves closer to Fernando who is already asleep, he had closed his eyes the very moment his head had hit the pillow . Sergio decides that he isn't ready to let Fernando sleep just yet, so he puts his cold feet on Fernando legs, making the older man jump in the bed and he turns to face Sergio, whom is laughing so hard, so Fernando thinks that it's only fair that he gets to tickle Sergio then, so he does. Sergio is moving around and has a hard time breathing because he is laughing so hard that his stomach starts to cramp.

 

"Nando... Stop... Please" He begs.

 

"Say sorry and I will" Fernando tells him.

 

"Sor... Sorr... Sorry. I'm sorry baby, please stop or I'll wet myself and the bed"

 

Fernando stops and pulls Sergio in for a slow kiss. They stay like that for about five minutes, before they break apart to look into each other's eyes.

Fernando looks at him and Sergio can just tell that he wants to say something, so he waits patiently.

 

"Sergio, I love you so much... And I know that I've been so mean to you and that I've hurt you a lot, especially today. I never meant for Olalla to come here and I was selfish for thinking that I could have both her and you. Neither of you deserved this to happen to you, but it did and for that I'm sorry. I want to be with you, only you. I love you Sergio Ramos. I wish that I had handled this in a better way, but sadly I didn't. I want you to know that I'm very sorry that I was laying to you and for breaking your heart like that. I just want you to know what I'm very happy with you and that from now on, I'll never sleep with anyone else ever again. I'm yours"

 

Sergio looks at Fernando and he looks at him with so much love that it almost hurts.

 

"I love you to Fernando, and from now on its only the two of us together. I want to be with you forever Fernando, you are my one true love and that makes me very happy" Sergio tells him.

 

Fernando pulls Sergio closer and places a ever so soft kiss on his forehead before he moves down to his lips. They kiss until they fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.  

 

5 minutes later the door to their room opens and Iker, Raúl, Mista and Pablo stand there looking at the young boys, that has finally found peace in their hearts.  

 

"Goodnight boys, sleep tight. We'll see you both tomorrow at breakfast or lunch" Raúl whispers to the two young players.


	10. Put you in your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando is put in his place.

The next morning's training is brutal and the boys have a hard time walking away from the pitch when they are done. Aragones had been driving them to give their best in training because he thought that they could give even more than what they did last night.

 

Fernando and Sergio has dragged themselves up to their room and now lays on the bed looking at the ceiling.

 

"Are you still alive?" Sergio asks his boyfriend.

 

"I think so. Because if I wasn't, the pain in my legs wouldn't be there" Fernando answers before rolling onto his side so he can look at Sergio. He gives him a warm smile before he moves over and places a soft kiss on the others lips.

 

There is a knock on the door and Fernando gets up to open it. When he does he comes face to face with Raúl.

 

"Hi" Fernando says.

 

"Hi. Is Sergio here with you?" He asks.

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Just came to tell the both of you that there will be a meeting before lunch and it starts in 15 minutes"

 

"Oh, okay. Thanks" Fernando tell his captain before he close the door again.

 

He walk back to the bed before he grabs the remote from the nightstand beside his bed.

Sergio just watches him for a short while, wondering if Fernando will tell him what the talk was about. After 5 minutes he loses his patients and pokes Fernando between his ribs. The poke makes Fernando turn his head from the TV to Sergio.

 

"What?" Fernando asks.

 

"What was that about?" Sergio questions.

 

"Oh, it was just Raúl telling me that there will be a meeting before lunch"

 

"Before lunch? But that is soon!" Sergio explains.

  
"I know. We have to be downstairs in about 8 minutes or so"

 

The very moment the words are out Sergio jumps of the bed and runs to the bathroom. He tries to fix his hair so that it doesn't look like he has been laying down. When he reenters the bedroom he sees Fernando smiling at him.

  
"Well, are you coming or do I have to drag you out of bed?" Sergio asks. But Fernando just stays in bed. Sergio walks over and grabs his arm before he tries to drag Fernando up, but it seems like the older man isn't very willing to get out of it anytime soon. Sergio gives it two more tries, but he can't get Fernando out.

 

"Come on Nando, we are going to be sooo late if you don't get up now" Sergio whines.

 

Fernando give him one more smile before he get up and moves over to where Sergio is standing. He leans in and give him a big kiss that he deepens when Sergio moans.

 

"Nandoooo we are going to be late" Sergio complains against his lips. But Fernando doesn't move just keeps kissing his wonderful boyfriend.

 

There is a knock on the door before it opens and Iker is standing there not looking all that amused.

 

"Seriously guys? We are waiting for the two of you!" He tells them. "Come on, get a move on. NOW!"

 

Fernando steps back and grins at Sergio, grabs his hand and drags him along.

 

*

"Ahh look who managed to separate long enough to grace us with their presence" Aragones tell them.

 

"Sorry coach" Nando tell him as he flashes him his best smile.

 

"Just find a empty seat and sit down" He tells the boys as he shakes his head.

 

Sergio is very quiet as he lets Fernando pull him to the other side of the room. That is when he notice that there is only one chair left, and Fernando has already taken his seat, so Sergio just stands there looking completely lost. Fernando looks up at him, wondering why he hasn't sat down yet, but he doesn't think too much of it before he pull Sergio into his lap and lets the younger man settle there.

 

"Okay boys. Like you all know we are playing Serbia and Montenegro in three days and it's very important that everyone gives all they have in that game. We need to win it. I will over the next couple of days figure out whom I want in my stating eleven, so give it your best" The coach tells them. "There will be a team lunch in about an hour and then at 4pm we'll have a training session with a training match in the end. Dinner tonight will be at 8pm, try to be on time for once" he says as he makes eye contact with Fernando, who in turn just shrugs his shoulder. "Okay, that was it for now, you are dismissed"

 

Mista walks over to where Fernando and Sergio is still seated. He takes the seat next to them.

 

"Hi Mista. What's up?" Sergio asks.

 

"Will you please be on time to our meetings and training? Aragones it going to take out on all of us if you don't do it" He explains them.

 

"Yes. I promise that we will, okay?" Sergio assures him.

 

Mista get up and gives him a nod before he walks out of the room with all the others. Sergio gets up and helps Fernando to his feet.

 

"Fernando, Sergio. Do you have a minute?" Aragones asks make the young men turn to him.

 

Sergio gives his boyfriend a scared look with Fernando returns in a heartbeat. Fernando links their fingers together as they make their way over to the coach. They come to a stop in front of him.

 

"If you two can't get here on time from now on, I'll have no choice but to take you of the starting line for this game. Do you understand?" He wait for them to nod their heads before he continues.

 

"I know that you are a couple, and as much as I hate it, there is nothing I can do about it. And to be frank it does seem like you, Sergio, has had a positive influence on our striker. I don't want to tell you how to behave, but at the same time I need both of you to be professional about your jobs. Is that clear?"

 

"Yes" They tell him at the same time, which makes both of them smile.

 

Aragones shakes his head, but he's smiling as well. The young men seem to be happy together, so who is he to stop love from happing?

 

"Okay, now leave"

 

*

Training is starting again and the drills seems to get harder and harder and it takes all Sergio mental strength not to break down and fall to the ground. Aragones hadn't been joking when he at the beginning had promised them all that it was going to be touch. Sergio looks over to where Fernando and Pablo is joking around and it makes him smile so much that he for a moment forget where he is, and gets very surprised when Iker puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

"If you keep staring at him, the media might put two and two together" He whispers in his ear.

 

"Oh. I guess you are right, sorry Iker. Do you want help me stretch?" Sergio asks.

 

"Are you sure that Nando is okay with that?"

 

"Sure he is. Just help me please" Sergio begs.

 

Iker moves in and grabs onto Sergio's right leg and helps him. All of sudden Sergio looks up, a smile hinting in the corner of his mouth and it makes Iker nervous.

 

"What?" He asks.

 

"Did you just call Torres for Nando?" He teases.

 

"Ehm. I guess I did" Iker tells him.

 

"Wow, I didn't know that you were on nickname basis now" Sergio continues."

 

"Sergio, just stop it okay?" Iker says.

 

"Okay. Fine. But it was nice to hear that. Glad you two are doing better. By the way what was with the kisses in the conference room?"

 

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to know what makes everyone want Fernando so much. Why my love wanted him so much" He mumbles as he looks down.

 

"Hey Iker. It's okay. I guess I would have felt the need to do that if I was you as well" Sergio tells him. "And it was sooo hot.

 

"I guess."

 

"Have you forgiven Nando for real yet?" Sergio asks, his face shoving how serious he is and how bad he wants Iker to forgive Fernando.

 

"No, not yet. I feel like I might never be able to"

 

"If you want, maybe you and I can make out for awhile, to make him real jealous and then he might feel the same way you did?"

 

"Argh I'm not sure that I want that. I know that I don't want that"

 

"Why? You don't find me hot?" Sergio jokes as he pokes Iker in the side.

 

"Sergio, please stop. Don't joke about this. I just don't think that I can do that"

 

"Why? It might be the last piece of the puzzle that you need to be able to forgive Fernando for what he did. I'm pretty sure that he will be okay with it" Sergio informs him.

 

"I don't know Sergio. I don't think that I'll be able to do that"

 

"You don't think that it might make you feel better?"

 

Iker looks at him. He can't figure out if Sergio is serious or not and that makes him even more nervous. He can feel Fernando's eyes on him from afar, like he know that something is up. Iker looks into Sergio's eyes, all he sees is Sergio wanting to help him with this, giving him a way to get back at Fernando. Sergio might be right and this could be what he needs to be able to move on. Plus it might be fun so see Fernando jealous and hurt him a little bit. Iker gives Fernando a onceover and comes to the conclusion that it could work out.

 

"Are you sure that Fernando won't kill me if he sees me with you?" Iker asks.

"He might want to a first, but I'm very good a calming him down again when he's upset, so don't worry about it. If everything works out, then maybe a threesome could clean the rest of this mess right out" Sergio tells him before he drops his leg back to the ground, gives him a wink and turns to go to Fernando.

 

"Sergio, wait" Iker calls after him.

 

Sergio turns around and waits for Iker to tell him what he wants.

 

"Okay, let's do it" Iker informs him.

 

"Superb, meet me in my room tonight" Sergio tells him before he walks over to his boyfriend, whom slides his arm around his stomach and holds him close.

 

*

It 10pm and the couple is watching TV in bed when Sergio's phone buzzes. He grabs it, read the massage and replies before putting it back down on the nightstand. He moves to place his lips on Fernando's chest, right above his heart, making Fernando look at him sweetly.

 

"Baby?" Sergio asks.

 

"Hmm, what my love?"

 

"Could you get me something to eat from downstairs?" He begs.

 

"What? It's only been an hour since we finished eating"

 

"But I'm hungry. Please?!"

 

"Why don't we just order room service instead"

 

"No, please do it. For me, please" Sergio begs again.

 

"Sure, everything for you my love" Fernando tells him as he get up, puts on his jeans and a T-shirt and heads out the door.

 

2 minutes later Iker slips in the door and into bed with Sergio. He is so scared and can't really figure out if this is a bad idea or if everything will be okay.

 

"Iker, relax. It's going to be fine. Nando won't hate you. I promise"

 

Iker and Sergio watches TV until Sergio hears Nando swipe his key over the lock. He gives Iker once last look before he licks his lips and leans in to kiss Iker. They continue to kiss even when the door opens. Iker has a hard time not pulling back, not because he doesn't like it, no because he wants to see Fernando's reaction when he sees his lover kissing another man, so Sergio has to put his hands on Iker's face to stop him from moving away. They only stop when there is something hitting the floor and Iker is all of sudden no longer on the bed, but up against the wall with a very enraged Fernando in front of him. Iker looks so shocked and he is afraid that Fernando is going to break him any moment. Sergio on the other hand looks so surprised that he can't move at all.

 

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" Fernando spits at Iker. "Why are you kissing MY boyfriend!!" He screams before he looks at Sergio, pain written all over his youthful face, before he turns back to Iker and gets right in his face again.  

 

"Well, are you going to answer me?" He yells.

 

"Nando, calm down. It's not what it looks like, okay?" Sergio starts, trying to calm him down.

 

"Not what it looks like? NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!" He lets go of Iker and walks over to stand in front of Sergio. He eyes burning with rage and pain. He looks so mad that Sergio begins to wonder if he was mistaken and that he couldn't calm him down again.

 

"Did you do this to get back at me for what happened with Olalla?" He screams at his boyfriend.

 

"No. He did it to help me to forgive you" Iker says from behind them.

 

Fernando turns around and gives him a very skeptical look, but he sees nothing but the truth shining in Iker eyes. It confuses him so much and he can't figure out if he shall be mad, sad or happy for that.

 

"What?" He asks.

 

"Yeah. Sergio did it to help me, it was just to make you feel like I did when I found out that you had been with my friend. I guess Sergio was right and you reacted just like I wanted to back then" Iker informs him before he walks over and places a hand on Fernando's chest. Fernando looks down at the hand before he looks into Iker's eyes. He narrows his eyes, still not really believing what had just happened in front of him. Sergio gets up from the bed and stands right behind him, he's chest pressing against Fernando back.

 

"Sergio" he mutters "Is that right?"

 

"Yes baby. Sorry, but Iker needed to help to get over what happened back then" Sergio tells him.

 

 Sergio places a kiss in the nape of Fernando neck and Fernando moans deep in his throat, which makes Iker look at him in wonder. He moves his hand up to Fernando's face and he lets a finger move over his lips. Sergio bit into his shoulder and Fernando moans so hard that Iker can't resist to put his lips on his throat, wanting to feel the sounds run underneath them. Iker moves a hand down Fernando's front and it ends up right above the waistband of his jeans. Iker slowly moves his hand inside them and he grabs onto Fernando's half erected cock. Fernando's face flies forwards as he search for something to anchor himself on. He's lips finds Iker's and Sergio is still kissing his shoulder as he's hand joins Iker's inside Fernando's jeans. Fernando breaks away from Iker. He leans his head back on Sergio's shoulder as Sergio leans forward and Iker leans in to kiss him They keep working on Fernando's cock until he loses and come into the hand of his boyfriend and the vice-captains hands. He leans heavily against his boyfriend. Iker pulls out his hand, and sees the white strains on it, while Sergio maneuvers Fernando back unto the bed. He places a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips before he pulls back and gives Iker a big smile.

 

"Thank you Sergio" Iker tells him before giving him a soft smile.

 

"You're welcome Iker"

 

"Goodnight boys, get some sleep" Iker tells them before he moves to the door and leaves.

 

Sergio turns back to Fernando when Iker has left. He smiles at the older man, whom is spread out on the bed still in his clothes.

 

"Do you need help to get undressed?" Sergio asks him. He only get a nod as an answer and he laughs wholeheartedly before walking over to the bed and starts to take of his boyfriends jeans, T-shirt and underwear.

 

"hrmerhm" Fernando mumbles.

 

"What sweetie?"

 

"Food is in the bag on the floor" Fernando mumbles.

 

"Arhh I see. Thank you honey"

 

"I don't want to lose you Sese. I love you so much. I don't want anyone else to have you"

 

"No one else is going to have me Nando, only you. Forever" Sergio informs him.

 

"I love you Sergio. Come, lay down and sleep" Fernando mumbles.

 

Sergio undresses and claims into bed next to Fernando before he pulls him half on top of himself and shortly after they are sleeping peacefully in bed wrap up in each other's arms. Legs tangled and hearts warm with love.


	11. Friends from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from the past shows up again

Next morning Fernando is startled out of his sleep and he hurriedly looks to his side to assure  that Sergio is still there. He had been dreaming about the events from the night before. He dreamt that Sergio left him to be with Iker instead, because Fernando had once again fooled around with another member of the NT. He places his face in his hands and lets out a sigh. He really can't stand the thought of losing Sergio. Fernando is all of sudden feeling very ashamed of himself and his actions towards the other players. He knows that he player he hurt most was Iker, so he knows that he has to make it up to him again. He has to be on his best behavior if he wants Iker's forgiveness and Sergio's unconditional love. Fernando gives Sergio one last look before he grabs his phone and turns the alarm off before it can wake Sergio up. He grabs another pair of jeans and a T-shirt before he leaves the room and go search for Raúl.

He walks down the corridors and stops in front of his captains room. He debates with himself for about three minutes before he knocks on the door. A couple of minutes later he knocks again, but there is still no response. He looks at his phone and see that it's only half past 6 in the morning, so the chance is that Raúl is still fast asleep. He knocks one more time. He waits a minutes before he turns around and is about to go back to his room,  when the door springs open and a very unhappy and sleepy Raúl pokes his head out the door.

 

"What do you want a this time of day?" He asks.

 

Fernando can't find the words even though he had prepared and rehearsed  it all in his head more than ten times.

 

"Well?" Raúl asks. But Fernando still can't think of what to say to him.

 

"Fernando, let me tell you something. If you wake me up at this time, then you better have a God damn good reason. So if you don't tell me know, I'll make sure that training is so brutal for you today that you won't be able to stand on your own for two days" Raúl tells him.

 

That seems to do the trick and Fernando opens his mouth, but closes it again. The words doesn't want to come out of him. He can't even remember what he wanted to talk to Raúl about.

 

The captain seems to come the same conclusion and he sighs before he shakes his head and he is about to close the door when Fernando finds his tongue.

 

"Raúl, please" He manages to get over his lips.

 

"What?" The older man asks once again.

 

"I need your help" Fernando tells him.

 

"With?"

 

"I need to make everything up to Iker. I need to do the something. I know it's very late to start making things right, but I have to. Please" He gives Raúl his best puppy eyes and hope that the older man will be softened just a little bit.

 

"What do you want me to do, hmm?"

 

"Give me the number"

 

"What number, Fernando?"

 

"To Vincent. I need to make this right again" Fernando tries to explain.

 

"Nando, you hurt the guy. Why do you want to rip that wound open again? Leave the guy alone"

 

"NO, Raúl. I can't. I need to talk to him"

 

Raúl looks at him, trying to decide if he really do want to makes things right or if he just want to continue this game. He sees something in Fernando's face that makes him turn around and find his phone to give him the number. He grabs a piece of paper and writes it down. He hands it over to Fernando, but as the younger man reaches for it, he pull it back, while giving him a stern look.

 

"You will only get this number, so you can make things right. Understood?"

 

Fernando nods his head and reaches for the paper again, but Raúl aren't letting go.

 

"And you can't call him before 8am, okay?"

 

Once again Fernando nods.

 

"And now you are going to leave me alone and you will go back to bed and sleep, is that clear?"

 

"Yes. I'll leave now, if you let go of the paper. And then I'll go to bed"

 

"Good" Raúl tells him as he lets go of the paper "Go back to your boyfriend" Raúl mumbles as he closes the door.

 

Fernando can't help but grin a little. Hopefully Vincent won't hang up on him at the very start and then maybe, just maybe, Iker will finally forgive him completely and the team will be one again.

 

*

Sergio had woken up about the same time Fernando got out of bed and he had decided to follow him, just to see if he was going to meet up with one of the other players or maybe even Olalla. He knew that he should trust Fernando and believe him when he said that he won't do things like that anymore, but Sergio felt like he needed to know where Fernando was at all hours of the day.

Sergio had followed him to their captains room and had heard all of their conversation. It made him feel bad for doubting Fernando, so he left before they had finished talking. He walked down the lobby and sad in one of the sofas there. He felt horrible for the fact that he had spied on Fernando and he knew that he had to clear his mind before going back to the room.

 

*

Fernando walks into the bedroom and sees that Sergio is no longer in bed and the shower isn't running either. He feels a little panic or sometime like paranoia seep into his brain. Where would Sergio go at this time of day? He wouldn't go to Iker, would he? Was the kiss last night really just to make him jealous or was something going on between Iker and Sergio?

Fernando tries to get rid of the thoughts, because he's sure that Sergio wouldn't cheat on him. Sergio is to pure and true to do something like that. He pull his T-shirt over his head and steps out of his jeans before he gets under the covers and waits for Sergio to return.

 

*

About 15 minutes Sergio gets into the room and sees Fernando sleeping in the bed. He looks so peaceful and yet there is something like uncertainty playing on the angel looking face. It makes Sergio's heart clench and he feels bad for thinking that Fernando would go back to his bad behavior again, even after he told him that he would never do something like that again.

 

Sergio shakes his head and steps out of his clothes before he, as well, gets under the covers. He moves closer to Fernando and drabs his arm around his waist. He cuddles closer and places a soft kiss on the back of Fernando's neck. Fernando mumbles something, but Sergio doesn't catch it. He lays there thinking about the trust they need to build again. There is no doubt that they love each other, but right now they are on the NT together. What will happen when Fernando goes back to Madrid and he, himself, will go to Sevilla? Will he be able to trust Fernando enough to believe him if he tells him that he hasn't done anything with someone else? Will their relationship be strong enough to survive when they are apart?

 

"Sergio?" Fernando whispers.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you really here?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Where have you been?"

 

"I've been here the whole time"

 

"You have?"

 

"Yes Nando. Just go back to sleep. I'm right here" Sergio lies before he places a soft kiss on his neck, before he wrap his arms even tighter around him. He feels Fernando relax in front of him and he lays his head on the pillow and falls asleep as well.

 

Around two hours later they are awoken by Sergio's alarm going off, making the sound boomerang in the silent room. Sergio untangles himself from Fernando and reaches blindly for his phone to turn it off. As he moves Fernando whimpers, he's still sleeping and he doesn't want to let go of the sleep that he has been engulfed in, but as Sergio gently slides his finger across his shoulder, he has to wake up to see the softness in Sergio face. He turns around, but Sergio's face doesn't display the warmth that he has gotten used to. He looks so deep in thoughts that Fernando believes that he hasn't even noticed that they are face to face now. He frowns and lets a hand glide over Sergio's face.

 

The touch is enough to bring Sergio out of his trance and he turns his head to kiss Fernando's hand, before he leans back a little before licking at a finger. It soon turns to sucking and Fernando moans deep in his throat. Sergio keeps sucking on the finger as he maneuvers Fernando onto his back so he can settle on top, hip against hip. Sergio to grind his hip deeper and he can feel Fernando harden underneath him. He lets go of Fernando's hand and carefully slides over his chest, circling a nipple. Fernando groans before he lifts his head to meet Sergio halfway for a heated kiss. Sergio's hand goes lower before he stops, leans back and gives his boyfriend a naught smile. It make Fernando wonder what is really going on, but his thoughts are broken when Sergio twist his hand, which has found its way into Fernando's boxers, making Fernando drop his head back and tries to breath but he can't make it the air go all the way down his lungs, so he just gasps. The hand is removed and Fernando opens his eyes to look at him, only to wish he hadn't. Sergio had stripped off the remains of their clothes and is showing off his lovely ass while fingering himself. He looks over his shoulder and gives a dumbfound Fernando a grin. The moment he finds himself ready he grabs a hold of Fernando's cock as he lowers himself onto it. Fernando lets his hands wander over his boyfriends back, memorized with the tattoos and the strong muscles moving underneath the smooth skin. He rest his hands on Sergio's hips before he squeezes them to help Sergio quicken the pace. He watches his own cock disappear into the man in front of him, a sight that will be burned into his mind for a very long time. He is happy with that, because soon Sergio will go back to Sevilla and Fernando will go home to Atletico, so he has no idea how often they will see each other after this. He bucks his hips up and Sergio wails as the spot inside him is hit with a huge amount of force. They move faster and faster, nearing in on release, Fernando tighten his grip as he thrust upwards one last time before he empties himself inside Sergio. Sergio, feeling the warmth spread inside him, relishes himself over Fernando's thighs and  the bed. He gets off Fernando and lays next to him on the bed.

 

They cuddle closer and Sergio bites into Fernando's shoulder before kissing the mark he left on him. Fernando feels so relaxed and happy in that moment, but then he's mind goes back to the moment he woke up and Sergio's facial expression. It makes him frown, Sergio seems to notice. He turns his head up to look at Fernando, his eyes questioning, before dropping a hand on Fernando's chest and pushes himself up so they are face to face. The older man pushes his hands into Sergio hair and pulls him down for a deep but sweet kiss. When they pull back Fernando is frowning even more, and Sergio can't take it anymore.

 

"What?" He asks.

 

"What's wrong?" Fernando decides to questions Sergio instead of answering him.

 

"What do you mean?" Sergio asks, but his eyes betray him and Fernando know that he is aware of the subject Fernando is referring to.

"Nothing" He tries to brush it off, but he knows that Fernando will dig deeper, until he finds the truth.

 

"Tell me. Please" Fernando begs.

 

Sergio tries to look away, but Fernando stops him from doing so

 

"Please, Sergio"

 

"I was just wondering what will happen when you go back to Madrid"

Fernando pulls him in for another kiss before he sighs.

 

"Well, it's up to us to figure that out before we leave" Fernando starts "But that is not the only thing that has been on your mind this morning. Tell me what's really bothering you"

 

Sergio moves off of Fernando and sit up in the bed with his back to Fernando, so Fernando has to get up as well and places his head on Sergio shoulder.

 

"I don't want you to be mad at me" Sergio whispers.

 

"I won't be mad at you, just tells me, please"

 

"I want to trust you and believe what you tell me, but I'm not sure that I can"

 

Fernando lifts his head and looks at his boyfriend. He understand what Sergio is saying, but it hurt very much to hear him say that. He has to convince Sergio that he'll be true to him.

 

"Sergio, I know that I fucked up in the past and that will always hang over my head, but I won't do it anymore. Give me a chance to show you that I can be faithful to you. Just one chance, that's all I'm asking"

 

"I want to Fernando, but I don't know if I can. I want to, but you'll be in Madrid, so I can't be there all the time"

 

"I want Iker to forgive me. That's my next goal. I need his forgiveness to make you believe me"

 

"Fernando..."

 

"No, Sergio. I'm going to make this up to Iker" Fernando tells him.

 

He gets up and grabs his team suit and goes to the bathroom to get ready. Then he grabs his phone and leaves.

 

Sergio stays in bed and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he should trust Fernando a bit more, but it's hard when he know what Fernando had done to not only him but to Iker too.

 

*

Fernando is in the hallway as he pulls out his phone and dials the number Raúl gave him. He is nervous and he feels a little bit nausea when he waits for the call to connect. A million thought run through his head the moment the line is picked up.

 

"Hello" a voice says on the other end

 

"Hi. Is Vincent Rodriguez available?"

 

"Sure, who is this?"

 

"An old friend" He tells her.

 

"I'll go find him"

 

Fernando can hear her walking around. Probably looking for Vincent. He can hear her yelling something, but it's low so he can't hear what she's saying.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Vincent, hi"

 

"Who is this?"

 

"Don't hang up okay? Please. I need to talk to you" Fernando begs.

 

"Fernando? Is that you?"

 

"Yeah, please don't hang up. Please"

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Was it your wife that picked up?"

 

"Not that's any of your business, but no. I have no wife. It was my sister. Get to the point Fernando. I don't have all the time in the world" He says with anger cover his fragile voice.

 

"Iker misses you"

 

"He does?"

 

"He does. He misses you very much. He was your best friend. He... He like you a lot. Give him a chance."

 

"To do what? Hmm Fernando?"

 

"To love you. Like you deserve, like he deserve. He's miserable without you" Fernando tells him. There is no answer back and the only way Fernando knows what Vincent has hung up is because there is no beeping.

 

"Vincent? Just give him a chance"

 

"Iker like me? As a friend right?"

 

"He like you a lot. He loves you"

 

"No, he doesn't" Vincent tells him.

 

"Yes, he does. He has for a very long time. Even before I... Before I did, you know" He tells him defeated. "Sorry, Vincent. I can't tell you how sorry I am. If I had known that Iker like you I would never have fooled around with you. I stood in the way of your happiness and for that I'm very sorry. But Iker doesn't deserve to lose your friendship. You and he deserves each other, more than anyone else. Give him a chance, please?" Fernando begs, desperate with the feeling of wanting to make things right again.

 

"Iker loves me? For real? Don't joke about this Fernando. It's not funny" Vincent tell him.

 

"I'm not joking. He's in love with you, has been for a very long time. Give him a chance. He's  staying at Las Rozas at the moment. Room number 7. Go talk to him, please"

 

"I don't know Fernando. I don't think I want to. He doesn't love me."

 

"Yes, he does and he's very unhappy without you. Just come talk to him"

 

"You better be telling the truth, Fernando"

 

"I am. Just come see him"

 

"Fine" Vincent tell him with a sigh.

 

"Thank you and sorry for everything. I really mean it"

 

"Bye Fernando"

 

"Bye"

 

Fernando leans against the wall and tries to catch his breath again. He feels like a small piece has been lifted from his shoulder and heart. He feels a bit lighter and he can finally start making up for all the wrong he has been doing. He needs to make Sergio believe him, so that they can make their relationship work, even with all the distance. He has to make it work with Sergio, because he is the only good that had has happen in a very long time. He has someone whom care about him and he won't let that get away without a fight. He pushes himself of the wall and makes the way down to the dining room where the other players will be waiting for breakfast already.

 

*

Sergio is leaving the room to go with downstairs for breakfast. He hasn't seen Fernando since he left and he is a little worried about the way their conversation ended. He wants Fernando to know that he does love him, but it's very hard to trust him when he has fooled him a couple of times. He can't stop worrying that he'll do it again. He could still be with Olalla, even though he told him that he wasn't, that it was over between them. There is that small amount of doubt that is staying in the back of his mind. He doesn't even know why, but he can't shake the feelings that he has. Fernando has a lot of things to make up for, but time will show if there is going to be new stuff for him to be sorry for.

 

He walks into the dining room and sees Mista and Pablo sitting at the far end of the room. He look around for Fernando, but he doesn't find him anywhere, so he goes sitting next to the other Atletico players. They both look at him when he sits down next to them.   
  
"Sergio, what can we do for you? Don't you need to sit next to you own teammates?" Mista asks.

 

"Have you seen Nando?"

 

"No, why? I thought the two of you were very close at the moment" Pablo tells him as he winks.

 

"We are, but I think maybe he's a bit upset with me at the moment" Sergio explains them.

 

"Why?"

 

"He asked me to give him a chance to prove that he could be faithful to me, when we go back home, and I told him that I didn't know if I could"

 

"Sergio, Fernando is head over heels for you. He isn't nothing near the person he was when he arrived this time. You've changed him so fast. I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. Let him prove to you that he can do it, but you have to believe in him, if it has to work"

 

"I know guys, but I don't want to get hurt again. What if he's still seeing Olalla? It would break me so..."

 

He doesn't get any further before he spots Fernando walking in the door. Fernando makes his way over, but stops and lets his head tilt to the right because Sergio isn't sitting with Raúl or Iker or the players from his home team, no, he is sitting with the Atletico players and that makes Fernando wonder what's going on. He makes his way over to the table, moves towards Sergio. Once he reaches them he smiles at Sergio before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on the others lips. When that is out of the way he sits next to Sergio.

 

"So what's new?" He asks as if nothing has happened and that it isn't strange that Sergio is mingling with his teammates.

 

"Where have you been?" Sergio asks.

 

"Ohh just out, catching some fresh air"

 

"Really? I could have gone with you. I would gladly have done that" Sergio tells him.

 

"Sergio, I needed some fresh air. I needed to think, okay?" He tells his boyfriend.

 

"Wow trouble in paradise" Mista whispers to Pablo, but it wasn't low enough and Fernando heard him. He gives him a stern look and Mista lifts his hands in surrender.

 

Fernando takes Sergio's hand under the table as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Sergio looks at him, but Fernando doesn't seem to notice as he eats away of his breakfast, so he also goes back to his food. Their hands stay linked together.

 

*

At training, Sergio thinks that Fernando seems more nervous and unease that he had ever seen him before, and that unsettled him more. Fernando was acting weird that morning and he was still doing it. Fernando keeps looking around, like he looking for something or someone.

 

"Who are you looking for?" Sergio asks when he can't stand looking at him, acting that way anymore.

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"I ask who, you are looking for"

 

"Oh, just a former friend"

 

"Why would you look for a former friend? Why would that person come here if you're not friends anymore?" Something wasn't right about this situation.

 

"Just let it go, okay Sergio?"

 

"NO. I will not let it go. Who are you waiting for? Is it a lover of yours?" He asks. He hates being lied to and Fernando told him to trust him, but that is going to really hard when he keeps lying to him.

 

Fernando looks around even more nervous about Sergio's outburst. He checks if the others are reacting to it, some does others pretends to have heard nothing.

  
"Sergio, please don't do that here" He tells him in a stern, but low voice.

 

"Well, I think I can do whatever I want. And you are lying to me, again, Fernando. I can't trust you and give you another chance if you keep lying to me" He hisses.

 

 "Sergio, calm down. Remember what the coach said. We have to be professional if we want to start. And this is not very professional" He tells him.

 

Sergio glares at him for a minute before he shakes his head. He looks over at Aragones whom in turn glare back at him and Sergio can read the 'if you don't stop now, starting line is gone for you' in those eyes, so he quickly stops and lowers his voice, so he won't be heard again.

 

"Sorry, but I don't like that you are lying to me"

 

"Okay, Sergio. I'm looking for Vincent. Okay?" He tells him.

 

"Who's Vincent?"

 

"Iker's friend/wannabe lover"

 

"Is he here?" Sergio questions as he scans the stands and the ground-floor. "Why would he be here?"

 

"I don't know if he is here yet. I gave him a call and told him that he needed to give Iker a chance to love him. It wasn't Iker's fault that he left the team, it was mine" He tells his boyfriend in a sad voice. Admitting it to Sergio felt hard, but also good.

 

"Wow, Fernando. That is so sweet and a little bit scary. What if Iker doesn't want to be with him now? Then they'll both be hurt once more" Sergio asks him.

 

Fernando hadn't even given that a thought when he had made the call. He was so sure that Iker would be happy to be with Vincent again and that they would click right away. Fernando feels himself starting to sweat even more. His heart begins to beat wildly. What if Sergio was right? What if Iker would dismiss Vincent?   
  
Sergio notice the change in Fernando and quickly put a hand on his cheek to try to calm him down again.

 

"Nando. I... I'm sorry. Maybe thing will end well and Iker will be happy to see him and then everything will be fine. We'll just have to wait and see that happens" He starts, but stops when a figure comes into sight. A young man  with dark hair. About the same height of Fernando and himself. He looks sweet and Sergio just knows that it has to be Iker's long lost friend.

 

"Guess we won't have to wait long" Sergio tells him as he points to the corner of the pitch.

 

Fernando looks in the same direction and spots Vincent. He looks scared, but just as lovely as last time Fernando saw him. He swallows and turns towards Iker, whom gives him a funny look before he turns to Sergio and see that he's looking at something. He looks the same way and see Vincent standing there, giving him a sweet and insecure smile. Iker forgets where he is and what he's doing, so he isn't ready when a ball hits him straight in the face. Sergio and Fernando both wince when they see it and Vincent hurry down the sideline. Iker is told to go to the sideline and get something cold unto his eye.

 

Fernando stands still and waits for him to reach the other man. He is holding his breath when Iker sits down and start to talk to his former friend. Sergio waves a hand in front of his eyes and Fernando shakes his head before turning his focus back to Sergio. He gives him a soft smile, when Sergio reaches for his hand and squeezes it. They give the couple one last look before they start training again.

 

*

Later that evening when Fernando and Sergio is laying in bed, when Sergio suggest that they take a walk. Fernando doesn't really want to, but he gives in when his boyfriend start to whine. They are walking around the pitch when they hear something from the side of the houses that surround it. They walk closer, trying not to make any noise. When they reach the end of it they see a figure pressed up against the wall and another one standing in front of it. It's pretty dark and it's hard to see what they are doing, but then they hear the unmistakable sound of a belt being loosened and jeans being unzipped and taken off. The young players can't do anything but watch when one of the people is wrapping it's legs around the others waist. They are trying to figure out whom it could be, but they can't really find anyone who is involved with someone, other than themselves, but it's not them doing it against the wall.

 

"Iker. Oh God, Iker" they hear and it dawns on them that it's Iker and Vincent that is having some fun of their own outside.

 

"Oh God, you feel so tight" Iker moans. And that is the clue for the younger footballer to turn around and head back to their own room. They are almost at the front door when they hear two strangled screams filling the night. They look at each other and there is matching grins on their faces. Looks like their vice-captain found himself a lover as well.

 

Once they are inside their room, they drop on the bed, laughing so hard that they have to put their arms unto their stomachs. When the clam down and have their catches their breaths, Sergio moves closer to Fernando and links his arms around his neck. Sergio leans closer and peeks him on the lips. The older players pushes deeper and Sergio opens his mouth to grant him access to his mouth. They lay there, making out, for about 10 minutes when the door on the other side bangs shut. They break apart and put their ears to the wall, the can hear voice inside and soon it turns into moans and then there is a bang against the wall, so Sergio and Fernando has to step back. They look at each other and a grin spreads on their faces and they lean towards each other and they start where they left off.


	12. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last couple of days of the call up and a lot of thing can still go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter before the epilogue.  
> Thanks to everyone who took time to read, comment and leave kudos on this story <3

As the sun raises and light the room in a warm glow, Fernando turns to a sleeping Sergio. Tonight they are playing China. The last game of this NT gathering, the last day he get to spent with Sergio. He thinks back to the first day. How his relationship with the younger player had changed over the last week or so. It's almost overwhelming to think about letting Sergio go back to Sevilla and they won't be able to be together every day. Tears are welling up in his eyes as he thinks about spending time alone in his apartment in Madrid. He moves his arm, so that he can dry the tears that are slowly making their way down his cheeks.

 

The move startled Sergio out of his dream. He blinks a couple of times, not understanding what cursed him to wake up. He looks over at Fernando, whom is still trying to dry the faster moving tears.

 

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sergio ask, voice mattered with worry.

 

"I am just thinking about how we tomorrow are going to go home and how I won't be able to see you every day. I'm going to miss you soo much, Sese" He cries.

 

Sergio moves closer to the older man and wraps him in a warm, meaningful hug. He pouts all his feelings into it before he places a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips. They stay like that for a while. After a couple of minutes Sergio leans back and looks Fernando deep into the eyes.

 

"We'll still be able to talk all the time and we will see each other when we have some time off"  

 

Sergio kisses Fernando once more, before he takes his hand under the sheets. Their fingers intertwine in a familiar gesture. They are simply enjoying the calm silence before they hear a moan rip through the quietness. Sergio can't help the big grin that makes its way onto his face.

 

"So I guess that Iker is up now" He laughs as the sound of a headboard slamming against the wall echoes through the room. Fernando joins in laughter before he lifts Sergio hand to his lips.

 

"I guess so" He says before he leans back and rests his head on the pillow and stares at the ceiling.

 

"What's bothering you, love?" Sergio asks as he once again is worried about Fernando's expression.

 

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about all the pain I've inflicted on Iker over the years. He most really hate me, even if he's happy now"

 

"No. I think he is very happy and I think he has forgiven you already, Nando. He got his friend back and he found peace with you again, he told you that"

 

Fernando shakes his head a couple of times, finding it very hard to believe that Iker will forgive him as much as Sergio seems to think.

 

"Stop worrying about that now and spend you time more useful" Sergio says as he pokes Fernando in the side.

 

Fernando turns to his boyfriend and he can't help but laugh a little at Sergio playful smirk, that is playing on his handsome face.

 

"Oh and what, if I may ask, can be more useful than laying in bed worrying?" He asks.

 

"Hmm I don't know, maybe you could..." Sergio answers as he places his left hand on Fernando's cock, which makes Fernando throw back his head as he moans "... have sex with me. What do you think about that?"

 

Fernando tries to nod, but Sergio is tightening his hand and he is beginning to move it up and down in a very slow pace. Fernando feels a sudden need to kiss the younger man, but he can't move his head as he tries create more friction on his hardening cock.

 

"Sergio!!" He forces past his lips. He can't really concentrate on anything but the hand on him.

 

"Yes, Nando?"

 

"Please.. Oh God, please"

 

"Please what?" Sergio asks as his movement slow down even more. Teasing the older man was very pleasing to him. He loves to torture him like this.

 

"I need you. I need you now"

 

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood right now" He answers as he take his hand away before he brings it to his lips, so that he can lick the pre-com from his fingers.

 

Fernando is staring at him in a mix of disbelief and lust. Sergio his head towards him as he give him his best confused look.

 

"What?" He asks as he keeps licking his fingers. He knows, fully well that he is doing to Fernando, but he wants to keep the upper hand for just a while longer.

 

"That was very mean, just so you know" Fernando tells him.

 

"What? I didn't do anything"

 

Fernando is just about to answer him, but decides against it and pushes Sergio onto his back as he starts to assault the delicate skin at the nape between shoulder and neck. He moves his hand lower and rests it against Sergio entrance as he stops to get the all clear from Sergio. They smile at each other before Fernando leans down and kiss his boyfriends as he pushes past the first ring.

 

Sergio throws his head back and lets the loudest groan out as he feels Fernando's finger speed up before he feels another finger slip into him. He grabs onto his neck and pulls him in for another heated kiss. They let their tongues battle as a third finger is pushed in and Fernando's hand move faster and faster. Sergio starts to push back against the fingers and he is pretty sure that he won't last much longer if Fernando don't stop soon. So he decides to grab onto his shoulders and presses down hard on them. The grasp on his shoulder so painful that Fernando stops to check if Sergio is hurting too much. What he sees thought is the biggest smile and Sergio's eyes are enough to insure him that the younger player is okay.

 

"Fuck me, Nando. Make Iker and Vincent jealous" Sergio begs.

 

Fernando only smirks at him as he pushes a little lower so he can line up his cock at the tight hole that is just wait to be filled. He rests against the pucker before he makes eye contact with Sergio. He leans down as Sergio wraps his legs around Fernando's waist. Sergio feels Fernando press into him and all the can think about is the fact that he is going to miss this so much when he get home to Sevilla. He wants to stay with Nando all the time, the mere thought of leaving him is too hard, so he pushes it away and lets himself enjoy just how perfectly Fernando fills him, leaving now space for anything other than his hard cock. He thinks back to the first time they met, the first time they kissed and the first time... His thought don't get any further as Fernando decides to bite down on his neck sending a blinding pain run through his shoulder. Sergio lets out a loud scream and it surprises Fernando so much that he leans back, confusion present on his handsome face.

 

"Sorry. I got carried away there. Sorry..." He starts, but stops again as Sergio is shaking his head harder and harder.

 

"No, it was good. Fuck me harder, Nando. Let the others know that I'm taken" Sergio moans.

 

Fernando looks at him once more before he leans down and sucks on the mark he just made on the younger player. No doubt in his mind that it will be a bruise that will show just how taken Sergio is over the next couple of months. He kisses it one more time and then he starts to ram into his boyfriends, giving Sergio exactly what he wants. Sergio starts to push back against Fernando's hips. He feels the cock hit the oversensitive spot inside him and he lets out the loudest wail as he feels himself rush towards the point of no return. He pulls Fernando down for a kiss again. He wants the older player to come first, but he isn't sure that he will be able to pull that off.

 

"FUCK.ME.HARDER" He screams.

 

Fernando isn't sure that he has the strength to keep going, but he doesn't want to let Sergio down, so he slams into him so hard that the bed is banging into the wall so the paints on it rattles.

  
Fernando pushes into him on late time before he screams Sergio's name as he empties himself inside the person that managed to capture his heart and put a stop to his endless look for something worth settling for. Sergio feels the hot cum coating his inside, so he lets the warmth flow through him as he lets himself go as well. He comes all over his own and Fernando's stomachs. Fernando collapses against him and they lay there, sweaty and messy, but their love more than evident in the way they cling to each other.

 

Fernando pull out of his boyfriend and lays next to him as they both tries to get their breaths under control. When they both are calm enough to kiss, they spend the next couple of minutes just letting the calmness speak to them. The silence is broken by Fernando alarm going off, signaling that it's time to get up, get dressed and go to breakfast with the rest of the team.

 

They shower together, helping the other rinse of the stick cum that is covering their stomachs and Sergio thigh. They stand under the spay and enjoy the alone time that they are going to have very little off over the next couple of months.

 

Fernando thinks at the next  NT call up can't get there soon enough and Sergio thinks that maybe, just maybe there will be a way for them to be together in the same city, at least some day.

 

*

When they are both dressed in their NT gear they head to the door and just as it's pulled open they stumble upon Iker and Vincent. The four men all look at each other in shock.

 

Fernando is the first to recover from the shock and he looks down to see Iker and Vincent's hands entwined. He looks back up at Iker, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

"Had a good night sleep?" He tries to play it cool, but he can't help but let a little laughter slip into his voice.

 

Iker blushes and Vincent looks like he almost wants the floor to swallow him. Sergio is still in some sort of shock, but as he looks at a very red Iker he joins Fernando in laughter.

 

"Well, you are one to talk" Vincent says making the younger couple snap their heads towards him instead.

 

"What do you mean by that? We would have slept just fine if it hadn't been for the slamming bed and the moaning on the other side of the wall" Sergio replies.

 

Sergio and Vincent are staring each other down  and Sergio is all of sudden hit with the jealousy of the fact that the other man had Fernando first, so he grabs onto Fernando's neck with one hand and brings him down for a lust filled kiss. Fernando, who had just been looking at Iker, is trying to catch up with the program and places his hands on Sergio's hips, pulling him closer. They keep kissing for a minute before Sergio lets go of his boyfriend and looks back at the former NT player. He raises his eyebrows at him as he moves his head from side to side to dare him to say anything. Vincent just smirks at him and starts to drag Iker along.

  
"Fine, you won him. Congrats boy. But I got someone better than him anyway" Vincent calls over his shoulder as they reach the elevator.

 

Fernando looks like his brain can't process all the things that happened within a few minutes.

 

"What was that about?" He finally asks as he turns to Sergio, whom in turn blushes for making such a fool out of himself.

 

"I just wanted him to stay away from you. You are mine and I don't want to share you with anyone" Sergio mumbles, feeling very embarrassed about his actions. But he had momentarily been scared of losing Fernando to someone else.

 

Fernando looks at him with concern domination his beautiful features. He places a hand on each side of Sergio head as he leans forward to place a soft, meaningful, kiss on the others lips. He pulls back a little, but let's their foreheads rest against each other. They stay like that for what seem like hours. When Fernando leans back he makes eye contact with his younger boyfriend.

 

"Sergio" He starts, but stops as Sergio looks tries to look away.

 

"Sergio" He tries once again and this time Sergio stays where he is.

 

"I love you, only you. I don't want Vincent or anyone else. I only want to stay with you. I know what it must be hard for you to trust me, but I won't do anything with anyone else anymore. I want to make you happy all the time and I want you to trust me, but I know that I have a lot to make up for and I will, but it's gonna take some time. I promise you that you are the only one for me. I'm in love with you, only you. Don't let Vincent make you believe otherwise, he's with Iker now and that's good. I want you to tell me if there is anything that makes you believe that I would be unfaithful to you again, please. I'm yours, Sergio" He tells him before he leans in for another kiss.

 

"Sorry" Sergio mumbles.

 

"Don't be. It's okay. I thinks it's kind of cute that you care so much for me" Fernando tells him as he winks as him.

 

Fernando drags him to the elevator, the moment the doors close behind them, he back Sergio to the wall and slips his tongue into the others mouth. They keep kissing until someone behind them clears their throat. They spring apart, hearts beating wildly in their chest as they turn around.

 

To their relief it's only Raúl and Pablo whom has entered the elevator. The two older players look at the young couple and smirks at them.

 

"I see that you won't be needing breakfast" Raúl tells them as Pablo laughs at their matching blushes that is spreading from their cheeks to their ears. The young boys can't say anything so they just look down at the floor and the moment the door open, they hurry to the dining room.

 

They sit at their favorite table and is eat breakfast in peace as Vincent makes his way over. Sergio see it and tenses. Fernando looks at him as he notice the tension in Sergio's shoulders, but he, himself, tenses as he feels a hand on his shoulder. He lifts his head and comes face to face with the other man again. Vincent looks over at Sergio with a smirk playing on his face.

 

"So Nando, I just wanted to thank you for getting me to go back to Iker. I'm very happy that he is ready to give it a chance and by the looks of it, you found someone whom you care about too" He says before leaning down and peek Fernando cheek, all the while he keep eye contact with Sergio. "I hope you make him happy Sergio, but watch out for other men. You never know" He says before he leaves they stunned boys alone.

 

Sergio is the first to recover and he looks so angry that Fernando is a bit frighten by him. He has never seen Sergio so angry.

 

"Sergio. Don't listen to him. He is just trying to make you doubt me. I love you, I really do, okay?" Fernando tries to assure his boyfriend.

 

"What did you ever see in that guy?" He asks.

 

"What?" Fernando asks, not sure if he heard his boyfriends correctly.

 

 "What did you see in him? He is a douchebag" Sergio grits through his teeth.

 

 "I don't remember Sergio, but he doesn't matter anymore. I love you"

 

"I know. I love you too" Sergio tells him with a soft smile.

 

Fernando leans over and grabs Sergio's hand and places a kiss on each of his knuckles. It makes Sergio smile even more and he lets out a small laugh before they both go back to their room.

 

*

Once inside the room Fernando drops back on the bed and turns on the TV. He is not playing attention to Sergio, whom is getting more and more troubled by Vincent. He doesn't like the guy, something is off about him. He shakes his head, maybe he is just reading too much into it and the other man is a nice guy, whom really loves Iker, but still...

 

"I hate him and I'm starting to doubt that you played him. I think he tried to put you and Iker up against each other, he wanted to turn Iker and the team against you. He never liked you, you were just a piece of his puzzle" He speaks his thoughts out aloud.

 

"What?" Fernando asks, as he didn't hear the whole ramble.

 

"I don't think he loves Iker and I don't think he loved you either"

 

"Who?"

 

"Vincent. He is a evil man. He played you and Iker. He never wanted you. He just wanted Iker to hate you"

 

"Why would he do that?"

 

Sergio thinks about it for a minute, he can't really come up with anything, but he knows he's right.

 

"Were you and Iker good friends before he and Vincent became friends?"

 

"No, Vincent and Iker was close before I can into the team. Why do you ask, Sergio?"

 

"Did you and Iker become good friends when you got on the team?"

 

"Yeah, we hung out every now and then. Why are you asking, Sergio?"

 

"Vincent got jealous over your friendship with Iker, he thought you would take Iker from him and he decided to make you go for him instead. He never loved you and now he is trying to do the same thing with you and me. He want you and Iker all for himself now. Or maybe just you. I feel sorry for Iker, he'll be so devastated when Vincent dumps him"

 

"What? That doesn't make sense. Vincent wouldn't do that to Iker, he loves him" Fernando tells him. He can't really understand why Sergio is being so difficult about this. Vincent don't want him and Fernando only has eyes for Sergio, so he has no reason to worry, right?

 

"Don't you think that it's a bit funny that he is so touchy-feely with you now. He should still hate you for what you did"

 

"Sergio! That was not a nice thing to say!. I know what I did, but why can't you just let it go? I don't love Vincent and he does love Iker. Drop it" He tells his boyfriend sternly.

 

"Why can't you see what I'm telling you could be true?" Sergio snaps back.

 

They stare at each other for a moment and then Fernando shakes his head and gets up from the bed.

 

"Where are you going?" Sergio asks, his voice alarming high.

 

"I'm going to go for a walk and you will take some time thinking about what you are saying" He tells him as he leave the room, closing the door behind him.

 

*

Fernando is walking around the pitch, thinking about what Sergio had said. Thinking back, maybe he and Iker's friendship got in the way of Vincent and Iker, but he was pretty sure that Sergio was wrong. He did not get played. He played the others.

 

He is just about to round the corner when he hears someone talking. He leans against the wall, trying to see whom it is, but at the same time trying not to let himself be seen. He leans away from the wall and sees Mista and Vincent taking. He can't really make sense of that, why would those two be talking. They didn't play on the same team or anything. He is so deep in thoughts that he almost misses the two speaking.

 

"So did you get Sergio angry?" Mista asks.

 

"He looked pretty pissed to me. Just you wait, Sergio and Fernando's relationship is soon in the past. I believe that I can make Sergio so jealous that Fernando will leave him for being stupid" Vincent laughs.

 

Fernando can't believe his own ears, so Sergio was right. Vincent was all that innocent as he displays himself to be.

 

"What about Iker?"

 

"What about him? He is just as crazy for me as he was back then. He is way too stupid to even realize that I'm not even gay. He loves me so much and he wants me to move in with him in Madrid"

 

"Wow, I must hand it to you, you make it all so believing that I for a second thought that you actually loved him"

 

"Nope, I don't and I never will. I will make Fernando regret falling in love with a gypsy. Once our plan to break up Sergio and Fernando is done, I'll dump Iker. "

 

Fernando is still standing dumbstruck behind the wall. He can't move, he is so angry at Vincent and at Mista, but most of all himself. He got Iker into his and now Iker will hate him again for letting Vincent enter his life. He spins on his heal and sprints for his room. He need to talk to Sergio.

 

*

Once inside the room he sees Sergio sleeping in the bed, he looks at him for a short moment before he moves into bed with his boyfriend.

 

"Sese?" He whispers.

 

Sergio opens his eyes and they are red, it looks like he has been crying and that breaks Fernando heart because he knows he is the reason for the tears.

 

"I'm sorry, but I believe you. You were right about what you said. He was trying to make Iker be mad at me and now he is trying to break you and me up and he will dump Iker"

 

"So you believe me now? Why?" Sergio asks.

 

"I heard him and Mista talking about making me regret falling in love with you" Fernando tells him, his voice start to tremble in the end. He can't lose his Sese.

 

Sergio doesn't say anything, but pulls him closer and places small kisses all over his face. Fernando relaxes a bit and enjoy the warmth of Sergio's body against his own. He wants to stay in this moment forever. He wants to keep Sergio close to him all time and he doesn't want to let him go ever again. They fall asleep in the arms of each other a couple of minutes later.

 

*

It is a knock on the door that startled Sergio out of his dream and he looks into the face of a peaceful sleep Fernando. He places a kiss on his nose before he gently removes Fernando's arms from his waist. He get up from the bed and the cold air hits his sleep-warm body all at once. He is shivering once he reach the door he pulls it open. On the other side Raúl is looking at him peacefully, but it seems like the older man has something that he wants to tell him.

 

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Sergio asks.

 

"I just wanted to let you know that you and Fernando both will be playing tonight and we'll be leaving for the stadium in 30 minutes. Can you be ready for that?" He asks.

 

"Sure. I'll go wake Fernando up now. He is still asleep" Sergio tells him, but the next second an arm slides across his lower back. He turns to see a half asleep Fernando barely staying on his feet.

 

"Hi Raúl" He says in a voice that sounds rough with sleep. "What's up?"

 

 "Just letting you guys know that the bus will leave in  25 minutes. You have to be dresses in team gear" He tells them before he gives them a nod and leaves for the next room.

 

Sergio moves to close the door and the moment it is shut Fernando presses him up against it. He grind his hips into Sergio's, so the younger man's head fall back against the door with a low thump. Fernando is getting more and more eager and Sergio know that if he lets Fernando do this, then they'll miss the bus, so he tries to push him off, but he is no match against the taller and stronger man in front of him.

 

"Nando, stop. Please, we won't make it to the bus in time if you don't stop" He whines.

 

Fernando continue for a minute more before he moves back, flashing Sergio a crooked smirk and the he turns to move back to his suitcase. On the way there he lets his hips sway in a teasing manner, just to make sure that Sergio won't forget him for some time. He looks over his shoulder and sees Sergio staring at his ass and that makes the smirk widen even more.

 

*

When they finally get to the stadium Aragones is telling them the starting line and he goes over the tactics once again. Fernando is almost dosing off because there is nothing new there and he is only kept awake by Sergio, who keeps poking him in the side as he is just about to fall asleep. He is grateful that the younger man is there, but he finds it a bit annoying that he keeps poking him, so the next time Sergio does it, he pokes back. The move make Sergio so surprised that he squeals. Aragones gives him a stern look, so he mumbles in apology and he turns to give Fernando a murderous  look as a warning to stop him from doing it again. Fernando just shrugs his shoulder, but the smile on his face widens.

 

They are standing next to each other before they have to line up for the start. Fernando turns to Sergio and kisses his cheek before he mumbles good luck into his ear. When Aragones tells them to line up, Sergio can feel Fernando's body heat radiate onto his back, the older man is standing way closer than he should be, but he doesn't seem bothered by it.

 

The game is long and dreadful, they aren't getting anywhere and the team is doing all it can to launch attacks all the time, but the Serbia and Montenegro team reads them to easily, but Sergio is standing his ground, he won't let the opponents get past him either.

 

At half time it's still 0-0. And the frustrations is getting more and more clear in the locker room. Sergio and Fernando is trying to let themselves get lost in the feeling of the other near, but it's not enough when Raúl stands in front of them.

 

"Will the two of you please be professional about this game. We need to win this!" He tells him in his captain voice, leaving no doubt that he means every word. The younger men can only not their heads and move away from one another.

 

The game is starting again and Fernando tries, he really does, but the defenders reads all his moves and he can't find anyone to play the ball to. He keeps pushing, but it seems like an endless battle of power and control.

 

In the 54' Sergio brings down a Serbia and Montenegro player and he is given a yellow card, so he's mood get even worse after that. They need to win this game, so he just has to keep trying.

 

The game ends 0-0 and all the Spain players are in a foul mood when they get on the bus. They all want to sulk about the result and Aragones is still yelling at them for not giving everything they had in them. He keeps looking over at Fernando and Sergio and it becomes painfully clear to both of them that he blames this on them. Fernando sinks lower in his seat. He hates to disappoint his coach, especially the one that has shown him so much over the last couple of years. Sergio looks at him and it seems like he almost feels the same as Fernando does because he gives him a sad look.

 

*

Once inside the hotel room they go to bed not doing anything but look at the ceiling.

 

"Do you think that they'll keep blaming us for this?" Sergio asks.

 

"I don't know. Maybe"

 

Sergio keeps looking at the ceiling, he tries to count all the small dots that is printed into it. He is just about to reach number 100 when he feels Fernando's finger wrap around his own. Sergio look at his boyfriend and gives him a soft smile.

 

"Do you want to repeat over first time together?" Fernando asks.

 

"Which one? The grinding or the actual sex?"

 

"The sex. I want to feel you inside me one more time before we go home in a couple of hours"

 

"Sure. I would love too"

 

"I want something to remember when I get home and I have to finger myself when you aren't around"

 

The mere words makes Sergio's cock grow harder and he wants nothing more than to make sure that the images and the feeling is printed into Fernando's brain forever, so he slowly undresses them both before he lays down on top of Fernando. He slowly moves his way down in a straight line from his boyfriends chest, over his abs and down to his cock. He circles the head with his tongue before he wraps his lips around it. Fernando start to thrust his hips against the tight heat. He wants more and is about to beg for it when Sergio slides two fingers into him, a moan tears through his throat and he pants more and more as he fists his hands in Sergio's long hair.

 

After a couple of minutes Sergio adds two more fingers and now Fernando can't control his breathing nor movements anymore and he start to move his ass against the fingers inside him.

 

"I'm ready, Sergio" He pants.

 

Sergio spits in his hands and coats his cock in spit before he lowers himself onto Fernando. He presses closer to the older player and then he feels himself brace the first ring, then the second as he goes deeper. He keeps pushing until he is shielded inside Fernando. They stare at each other as Sergio slowly starts so steady thrusts. There is no hurry to their movements, they are simply enjoying being able to be so close to each other. Sergio keeps up a steady pace before he loses some control and grabs a hold of Fernando's hips. Now Sergio moves faster and faster. He changes the angle  a bit and he just know that he found the right spot when Fernando's eyes rolls to the back of his head and his mouth drops open. Sergio slams into him and he enjoys watching Fernando lose control of his body. It's so rare that it makes Sergio feel proud that he is the only one who is able to see his boyfriend in his most valuable moments. Sergio can feel, hear and see that Fernando is close, even before he says so. The way his back ache of the bed, his hips moves against Sergio's and the way his nostrils vibrate just a little.

  
"I love you Sergio" Fernando screams as he comes all over the both of them.

 

Sergio feels the heat spread inside and outside of him and he know that he is close as well. A minute later he comes inside his boyfriend. He collapses against him and he stays there till he is able to move out of Fernando. They lay side by side once again.

 

"I love you too, Fernando"

 

"It's going to be hard to be apart again. I don't want you to go, Sergio" Fernando tells him honestly. He really wants Sergio to stay in Madrid with him.

 

"I know. But it won't be that long before there will be a small break or a weekend off, so we'll be able to be together soon again"

 

"Yeah, guess you are right. It's just that I'll miss you so much. I've gotten used to you being around all day and now I have to go without you all day. It's going to be tough"

 

"I know, but we'll talk everyday right?" Sergio asks.

 

"Yes. I'll call you every day when I get home from work" Fernando tells him as he kisses Sergio's forehead.

 

*

"Flight 497 to Sevilla is ready to board" the speaker in the airports informs them.

 

Sergio hugs Fernando close to him. It's harder to let go of him than he would have thought. It feels like time has gone way to fast over the last couple of day. He doesn't want to get go of Fernando and doesn't want to leave, but he has a club that is waiting for him and he know that he needs to go now. He prays himself from Fernando, scans their surrounding before he places a fast kiss on his lips.

  
"Bye, baby" He tells him as he gets into the line of people.

 

"Bye, honey. Don't forget to call when you land"

 

"I will. Promise"

  
And with that Fernando watches his true love board the plane to that will take him to Sevilla.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last part of this story.  
> Thanks to everyone whom left comments and kudo <3

It's August 31st and Fernando is has just gotten home when his phone rings. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby"

Fernando smiles into the phone, even thought Sergio can't see him. 

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good, but that's not what I'm call you for" Sergio tells him.

"Oh then what?"

"I'm coming to Madrid and I don't have a place to stay. Can I stay with you?"

"You're coming to Madrid? Are you for real?"

"Yes. I'll play for Real and we'll be able to see each other all the time"

"Oh my God. That is so amazing, well not the playing for Real part, but the fact that you are coming to Madrid. And of cause you can stay with me. I can't believe that I'll be able to see you everyday"

"I can't wait to see you either Nando, so I'll be at your place in about 5 minutes. Better get ready for a long night" Sergio tells him and he can't help but think that he finally found the missing piece in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Amanda, who has been so kind and sweet to me :) And asked me to write a Sernando fic.
> 
> And thank you for reading.


End file.
